Redemption
by BiteMe33
Summary: Bella is gelukkig getrouwd met Jacob. Ze heeft een leuk leven en een leuke baan. Maar een leuk avondje uit heeft rampzalige gevolgen voor haar huwelijk. Ze is zwanger van Edward. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

Redemption

Dit verhaal gaat over Bella. Ze is getrouwd, maar een leuk avondje uit brengt daar verandering in. All human.

Mijn verhaal is geïnspireerd door Muse. Exogenesis Part 3, Redemption.

_Let's start over again  
Why can't we start it over again?_

Just let us start it over again

And we'll be good  
This time we'll get it...  
We'll get it right

It's our last chance to forgive ourselves

Vier weken.

Een verticaal streepje en een horizontaal streepje, naast elkaar. Ik keek op de gebruiksaanwijzing, en daar stond het inderdaad.

_Als er een horizontale en een verticale streep wordt weergegeven betekent dit dat u zwanger bent._

Shit.

Ik had geen idee dat het zo uit de hand zou lopen. Het ene moment was alles nog leuk en het andere moment was ik zwanger. Van Edward Cullen. Ik kende hem al jaren. Hij was mijn jeugdliefde. Maar na drie jaar waren had hij besloten dat het genoeg was geweest.

De dag na mijn achttiende verjaardag maakte hij het uit.

Hij zag het niet meer zitten en hij gunde mij een gelukkig leven. Ik heb het nooit helemaal begrepen, ik was er dan ook kapot van. Maar gelukkig had ik genoeg vrienden die me uit het dal trokken.

Vooral Jacob, Jacob Black. Toen ik negentien was, kregen we een relatie. Ik moet toegeven dat ik nooit zo van hem gehouden heb, als dat ik van Edward hield. Maar het was leuk, en veilig. Hij was precies goed voor me. Hij zorgde voor me. Ik was echt wel verliefd op hem, en ik hou ook heel veel van hem. Anders had ik nooit ja gezegd, toen hij vroeg of ik met hem wou trouwen. Dat was op mijn 21e verjaardag. Een jaar later waren we getrouwd, nu drie jaar geleden.

Ik wilde wachten totdat ik mijn diploma had. Om nou te trouwen als je nog op school zit. Mijn moeder had me voor gek verklaard. Mijn moeder is echt zo'n vrouwen-emancipatie-type. Ze heeft me altijd opgezet tegen het huwelijk en vroeg kinderen krijgen.

Na high school ging ik Engelse literatuur studeren in Seatlle. Ik ben wel daar gaan wonen tijdens mijn studie, de reis duurde me te lang. Maar toen ik mijn diploma op zak had, ben ik meteen weer terug gekomen naar Forks. Omdat Jacob een huis voor ons gebouwd had, hoe romantisch. Daar wonen we nu dus drie jaar. Jacob wilde niet studeren, hij wilde liever gelijk gaan werken. Dus besloot hij om automonteur te worden. Daarnaast deed hij voor familie en vrienden klusjes in en om het huis.

Ik werk ook al drie jaar op de High School van Forks, als docent Engels Literatuur. Niemand had verwacht dat ik het zou kunnen. Maar ik vind het heerlijk. De kinderen luisteren heel goed naar me, en volgens mij vinden ze mijn les best wel leuk. Ik heb het heerlijk naar mijn zin.

Maar ik had mijn leven heel anders ingeplant. Ik wilde verre reizen gaan maken. Ergens ver weg gaan wonen. Maar ik zit nog altijd vastgeroest in Forks. Waar ik al heel mijn leven woon, op die drie jaar Seatlle na dan. Lekker dicht bij mijn vader, die ook al heel zijn leven in Forks woont. Mijn moeder reist over heel de wereld, ze zit nu in Afrika. Ze strijd daar voor meer rechten voor vrouwen of zoiets, ik houd het allemaal niet meer bij.

Vier weken geleden is het misgegaan. Mijn o zo veilige en gelukkige leven stortte in één klap volledig in. Ik vind het heerlijk om te feesten. Met mijn vriendinnen Angela en Alice. We gaan zeker drie keer per maand volledig los in Port Angeles, Seatlle of ergens anders. Jake is niet zo'n uitgaans type, hij gaat daarom nooit mee. Ik slaap vaak bij Alice of Angela, omdat ik te moe of te dronken ben om nog naar huis te gaan.

Vier weken geleden hadden we dus ook zo'n gezellig avondje. We hadden ons opgetut bij Alice thuis, daarna gingen we naar de opening van een nieuwe tent in Seatlle. Zo'n hippe cocktail bar, waar je ook kan dansen. We hadden speciaal nieuwe kleren gekocht, de dresscode was namelijk Cocktail Chic. Ik had een zwart cocktail jurkje gekocht. Jake vond er niks aan, maar ik vond 'm geweldig.

We hadden heel de avond al aan de cocktails gezeten toen we ging dansen. Ang en ik stonden lekker los te gaan, toen opeens Alice aan kwam rennen.

'Bells! Kijk eens wie ik tegen kwam bij de toiletten!' Probeerde ze door de muziek heen te roepen. Ze wees naar de jongen die aan de andere kant van de zaal stond.

Daar stond hij, zijn bronzen haren warrig is altijd, Edward. Ik voelde gelijk alle vlinders in mijn buik. Na al die jaren was ik hem echt niet vergeten. Altijd als ik aan hem dacht, en dat was niet af en toe, kreeg ik vlinders in mijn buik. Alice trok me naar hem toe. Waarschijnlijk wist ze dat haar broer er zou zijn, misschien was dit wel doorgestoken kaart. Toen Edward en ik samen waren was ze door het dolle heen geweest. Kwaad toen hij het uitmaakte. Kwader toen ik met Jake trouwde. Maar uiteindelijk draaide ze toch bij, omdat ze wou dat ik gelukkig was. Ze was nooit dol geweest op Jake.

'Hee Bella, lang niet gezien.' Zei hij, toen we bij hem kwam staan. Hij gaf me een kus op mijn wang en gaf me een knuffel. Probeerde hij me gek te maken?

'Hoi Edward, hoe gaat het?' Ik had moeite om boven de muziek uit te komen.

'Ja prima, leuk je te zien zeg! Het is echt lang geleden!' Zijn gezicht was vlak bij de mijne, omdat ik anders niet kon horen wat hij zei. Zo stonden we een tijdje te kletsen. Ik zag dat hij met zijn vriend Eric was. Ook een jongen met wie ik in de klas had gezeten. Edward en hij waren in dezelfde stad gaan studeren en woonden daar samen in een appartementje. Angela had zich inmiddels ook bij het groepje gevoegd. Ze stelde voor om naar het rustige gedeelte te gaan. Daar konden we zitten en makkelijker praten. En het was vlakbij de cocktailbar.

De avond was reuze gezellig. De cocktails waren niet aan te slepen. We kletsten wat af, ik was weer helemaal op de hoogte van het leven van Edward Cullen. Na high school was hij toegelaten tot het conservatorium. En nu maakt hij muziek voor films. Samen met Erik was hij bezig met een filmproject, hij deed de muziek en Erik de animaties. De verhalen van Edward boeiden me, in tegenstelling tot het eeuwige gezwets van Jake.

We waren behoorlijk dronken van alle drankjes. Alice en Angela wilden weer dansen, en ik stemde in. Ik denk dat het toen mis is gegaan. Ik stond, iets te intiem, met Edward te dansen. Van het één kwam het ander. Opeens stonden we te zoenen. Het was niet zomaar een zoen. Zo'n zoen had ik van Jake nog nooit gehad. Er zat passie in. Ik was te dronken om me schuldig te voelen. Jake zat ergens achter in mijn hoofd. Het enige waar ik aan kon denken was Edward, en hoe dichter ik bij hem kon komen.

'Ik hoorde dat jij bij Alice slaapt vannacht?' fluisterde hij in mijn oor tijdens een rustig nummer.

'Ja, dat klopt. Ik heb gehoord dat jij nog geen slaapplek hebt?' kwam er met een dubbele tong uit.

'Nou ik heb net met Alice afgesproken dat ik bij logeer.' Zijn scheve glimlach kwam tevoorschijn en daar volgde weer een zoen.

Nog steeds geen schuldgevoel.

'Sorry maar ik heb maar één logeerkamer, met één tweepersoons bed. Ik had 'm aan Bells beloofd, maar ik kan mijn broer toch niet op straat laten slapen!' Alice wees ons de logeerkamer in.

'Aaah Al, kan ik niet bij jou in bed. Dan doen we toch vaker.' Jammerde ik. Misschien om de schijn op de houden of zo. Want ik wilde maar al te graag met Edward in een klein tweepersoonsbed slapen.

'Haha, nee dat kan niet. Jasper komt zo.' En daarmee was alles gezegd.

Edward liep de kamer in, en knipoogde naar me. Ik liep gewillig achter hem aan.

'Truste Al, of beter gezegd succes.' Riep ik haar na met een dubbele tong.

Ik had de deur nog maar net dicht en hij had me al beet. Hij begon me weer te zoenen. Maar nu met meer passie en hevigheid. Hij wilde me, en ik hem. Er waren al acht weken voorbij gegaan zonder sex, ik was er ook aan toe. Bij elke stap die we dichter bij het bed kwamen, vloog er een kledingstuk uit.

We vielen naakt op bed. Ik kon me niet herinneren dat het zo fijn was met Edward. Ik kon tenminste lekker wild zijn, Jacob was altijd zo teder en zacht. Ik had nog nooit zulke wilde sex gehad. Ook al kon ik me er de volgende ochtend weinig meer van herinneren.

Toen ik wakker werd, merkte ik dat ik over Edward heen lag, omgedraaid in bed. Toen ik opstond wou ik dat ik nooit wakker was geworden. De bonkende hoofdpijn was zeer aanwezig.

'Goede morgen, schone slaapster.' Klonk zijn mooie stem, maar hij praatte nog te hard naar mij zin.

'Uh goede morgen.' Ik kroop van hem af en ging naast hem zitten.

'Ik denk dat we dit maar voor ons moeten houden.' Zei ik tegen hem.

'Vond je het zo erg dan?' Hij grijnsde.

'Ik ben getrouwd.' Terwijl ik het zei, zag ik dat hij geschokt was.

'Eh…' was het enige wat hij uit kon brengen. Wist hij het dan niet?

'Alice heeft dat nooit verteld. Ik wist het helemaal niet. Met wie dan?'

'Jezus, Alice was zelfs mijn getuige. Ik dacht dat jullie zo close waren!' Ik kon niet geloven dat ze het nooit verteld had.

'Nou ja, het kan zijn dat ik het verkeerd begrepen heb. Ze heeft me ooit wel eens verteld dat ze getuige was voor een vriendin. Maar ik wist niet dat jij die vriendin was. Maar ken ik hem? Moet ik vrezen voor mijn leven?' Hoe kon hij zo rustig blijven, ik begon soort van te trippen.

'O Edward!' Ik gaf hem een stomp op zijn schouder, maar het had weinig effect.

'Ik ben getrouwd met Jacob Black.'

'O.'

'Ik wil dat je het voor je houd, ik ben gelukkig getrouwd. Ik heb een leuk leven en ik wil het graag zou houden. Wat er gebeurd is, zal daar niks aan veranderen.' Ik had geen zin om met hem in discussie te gaan. Hij wilde dat ik een gelukkig leven zou hebben, nou dat heb ik. Ik stond op om te gaan douche.

De afgelopen vier weken had ik hem niet meer gezien of gesproken. En nu dit. Wat nu!


	2. Chapter 2

2. Spill it.

…De kans op complicaties na een abortus is veel kleiner dan na een normale bevalling. Alhoewel overal zorgvuldig en zo steriel mogelijk wordt gewerkt komt er, heel zelden, weleens een infectie voor. Om dat te voorkomen krijg je na een abortus een recept voor antibiotica mee…

De letters op mijn beeldscherm vlogen voorbij. Maar ze kwamen niet bij me binnen. Ik kan toch niet mijn eigen kind vermoorden. Ik weet wel dat het nog niks voorstelt, maar het blijft een raar idee. Het is wel een leven.

Ik moest snel een beslissing nemen. Ik wist nu een week dat ik zwanger ben. Als ik te lang wacht kan het niet eens weg gehaald worden. Maar ik wil helemaal niet dat het weg gehaald word. Maar als ik het weg laat halen hoef ik niks aan Jake te vertellen. Maar als ik het hou dan weet hij dat het niet van hem is, we vrijen namelijk nooit. Of ik moet liegen, en zeggen dat ik al langer zwanger ben. Hij zal er hoe dan ook achter komen, als het kind niet op hem lijkt. O god, wat moet ik doen. Ik hou van Jake, maar ik hou nu al van dit kindje. Ik moest iemand om raad vragen.

_Bliep Bliep_

Oeh, een sms! Van Jake.

**Ben vroeg thuis. Kook wel, wat wil je?**

Ik stuurde meteen iets terug.

**Maakt niet uit. Ben wat later, even naar Al.**

Mijn volgende sms was naar Alice.

**Hee troela! Kben nog op werk. Kom zo even bij je langs, moet nodig advies. Xx**

Binnen drie seconden had ik een sms terug van Alice.

**Gezellig tuttebol. Zie je wel verschijnen.**

Gelukkig ik was dus welkom. Ze zou de eerste zijn aan wie ik het zou vertellen, mijn maag draaide drie salto's. Alice was mijn beste vriendin, als ik voor haar zenuwachtig was. Hoe zou ik me dan voelen bij Jake, en bij Edward.

Ik sloeg mijn laptop dicht en stopte 'm in mijn tas. Ik was de laatste in de lerarenkamer. Ik deed de lichten uit en liep naar mijn auto. Op naar hel en verdoemenis.

Tijdens de autorit werd ik alleen maar zenuwachtiger. Ik had geen idee hoe ik het aan haar moest vertellen. Toen bedacht ik me dat ik niet zomaar zwanger was. Ik was zwanger van Edward, de broer van Alice. Dus dit ging om haar neefje of nichtje. Er waren twee mogelijkheden. Eén: Ze vond het geweldig, ze zou me steunen. Of twee: Ze zou boos worden.

'Oke luister, ik heb een probleempje. Of nou ja, een probleem dat steeds groter wordt.' Ik keek Alice met een serieus gezicht aan.

'Je weet toch dat ik heel erg gelukkig met ben Jake. Ik heb een heerlijk leven, zoals het nu is. Maar…'

'Maar, je bent verliefd op mijn broer, ik wist het wel!' Gilde Alice door me heen.

'Uh… nou ja… Niet…'

'Bell, we vinden wel een oplossing voor Jake. Het is niet dat jullie huwelijk nou zo geweldig is.' Alice ratelde maar door.

'Alice stop!'

Alice hield op met praten en keek me verbaasd aan.

'Ik ben niet verliefd op je broer. Maar ik ben wel zwanger van hem.'

Alice was nooit stil, maar nu wel.

'Al, zeg dan wat? Sorry! Het gebeurde gewoon, vijf weken geleden, weet je wel toen we allebei hier sliepen na die opening. Alice?' Alice zat wezenloos voor zich uit te staren.

'Uh Bell, ik weet even niet wat ik moet zeggen. Hoe kun je nou zo stom zijn! Je bent getrouwd. Heb je geen condoom gebruikt?' Mogelijkheid twee dus.

'Ja we hebben wel een condoom gebruikt, maar er moet iets mis zijn gegaan!' Riep ik boos terug.

'Bella, je bent getrouwd!'

'Al, je zegt net zelf dat mijn huwelijk niks voorstelt.'

'Oké, daar heb je wel gelijk in. Maar hoe weet je zo zeker dat het van Edward is.'

'Je weet toch wel, Jake en ik, nou ja… we doen het nooit meer. Misschien één keer in de twee maanden, misschien iets vaker.' Ik moest er van blozen. Ik schaamde me kapot. Ik was getrouwd, maar deed het toch met een andere man. En puntje bij paaltje was ik ook nog eens zwanger van die andere man. De tranen vulden mijn ogen en ik begon te snikken. Snel voelde ik twee vertrouwde armen om me heen.

'Stil maar tuttebel. Ik ben niet boos.' Ze wiegde me heen en weer.

We zaten een tijdje op die manier.

'Al, als ik het weg laat halen, hoef ik het niet tegen Jake te vertellen. Maar ik kan mijn eigen kind niet vermoorden. Ik wil het.'

'Als je het maar niet waagt. Ik laat je niet mijn neefje of nichtje weg zuigen.' We moesten er allebei om lachen.

'Ik moet het aan Jake vertellen. Vanavond.'

'Weet je het zeker?'

'Ja Al, hij komt er vroeg of laat toch wel achter.'

'Tuttebel, als het mis gaat. Bel je me dan? Ik heb nog een kamertje over, je kan zo lang bij me blijven als je wil.' Alice wist ook wat er ging gebeuren, ik wist het ook. Jake zou het me nooit vergeven.

'Voor het eten of na het eten?' vroeg ik.

'Voor.'

'Oké, voor het eten. Ik ga dan maar. Wens me succes.'

'Succes.'

Met lood in mijn schoenen ging ik naar huis. Ik had geen idee hoe ik het aan hem moest vertellen. De rit naar huis kon me niet lang genoeg duren. Maar altijd als je het niet wil, gaat het snel. Alle stoplichten stonden op groen en er wou niemand over steken.

Ik reed onze oprijlaan op. Ik zag zijn auto al staan. Ik besloot om mijn auto niet in de garage te zetten, ik had geen idee hoe snel ik 'm weer nodig zou hebben. Ik bleef nog even zitten, tot Jake op het keukenraam tikte. Hij gebaarde dat ik naar binnen moest komen. Hij lachte, nu nog wel ja.

'Hé mooiste vrouw van forks!' Hij begroette me met een zoen.

'Hoi.'

Ik moest het nu doen, voordat ik de moed verloor.

'Jake…'

'Schat, ga zitten. Ik heb lasagna gemaakt, het is klaar. Dat vind je toch zo lekker?' Hij schoof de stoel onder mijn kont. Ik zat al. Hij kon ook maar beter gaan zitten.

'Jake, ik moet je iets vertellen. Ga even zitten.'

Hij keek me met een verbaasde blik aan. Maar ging toen toch zitten.

Mijn wangen werden rood, en de tranen begonnen al te komen.

'Ik ben zwanger.'

Stilte.

Jake stond op en liep naar me toe. Om me een klap te geven? Zwangere vrouwen sla je toch niet. Maar was niet van plan me te slaan. Hij pakte me beet en gaf me een knuffel.

'Schatje, daar hoef je toch niet om te huilen! Dat is toch geweldig! We worden papa en mama.'

O god. Hij begreep het niet.

'Jake… Je begrijpt het niet. Ik ben één maand zwanger.'

'Nou, dat is toch…' Toen pas besefte hij wat ik had gezegd.

Stilte.

'Bella, kan je alsjeblieft weg gaan.' Zei hij uiteindelijk. Hij had gelijk, ik kon hier niet langer blijven. Wat had ik hem aangedaan? Wat voor een stomme trut was ik.

'Sorry Jake, ik ga even wat spullen pakken boven.' Zei ik met een piepstem.

Ik liep naar boven om mijn spullen te pakken. Ik hoorde beneden een knal, daarna hoorde ik iets kapot vallen. Waarschijnlijk was het niet gevallen, maar gegooid. Ik gooide mijn sporttas vol met kleding, wat boeken en mijn toilettas. Als ik nog iets anders nodig zou hebben, kwam ik wel terug. Jake zou het huis toch een keer uit moeten, dan kon ik mooi even mijn spullen pakken. Ik liep naar beneden om weg te gaan, maar ik bedacht me. Ik zette mijn tas in de gang en liep de keuken weer in.

'Jake'

Hij zei niks.

'Het spijt me echt heel erg. Ik bel je nog wel. Ik hou van je.' En ik liep de deur weer uit.

Ik wist zeker dat het niet meer goed zou komen. Ik had hem pijn gedaan en dat was niet goed te praten. Hoe had ik nou zo stom kunnen zijn. Alles was verpest, en het was allemaal mijn schuld. Jake had me nooit iets misdaan, hij had dit nergens aan verdient. Mijn gelukkige leven was voorbij. Dit was mijn straf.

Ik reed naar Alice. Onderweg begon het keihard te regenen, mooi dat kon ik er ook wel bij gebruiken. De ruitenwissers hadden me bijna gek, toen ik bij Alice aankwam. Ik moest de auto drie straten verderop parkeren omdat er nergens plek was. Ik pakte mijn tas en begon door de regen te slenteren. Het maakte me niet uit dat het regende, alles kon me gestolen worden. Hoe kon ik zo stom zijn om met Edward naar bed te gaan. Als ik niet de achterlijk drang had om elk weekend te gaan stappen, was het nooit gebeurd. Dan had ik nu thuis gezeten, met mijn man op de bank. Gelukkig te wezen. Maar ja, mevrouw moest weer roet in het eten gooien. Ik kon mezelf wel voor mijn kop slaan.

Ik merkte dat zelfs mijn onderbroek nat was geworden, ik kwam terug in de bewoonde wereld. Ik besefte ook dat ik te ver was gelopen. Ik was straal langs Alice' portiek gelopen. Ik draaide me weer om, en liep nu wel de goede portiek.

**Klop Klop Klop.**

De deur vloog open en daar stond niet Alice, maar Edward. Slik.

'Bella! Wat is er met jou gebeurd! Je bent zeiknat! Kom snel binnen!' Hij trok me al naar binnen, hij pakte mijn sporttas. Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen, ik was ook niet van plan om iets te zeggen.

'Bella? Bella, wat is er aan de hand? Kom hier meisje!' Alice kwam de gang in gelopen en gaf me gelijk een knuffel. Ik wist nog steeds niet wat ik moest zeggen. Ik voelde de tranen in mijn ogen prikken. Ik begon te huilen.

'O Bells, kom maar, ik zet de douche voor je aan.' Zei ze met haar zachte stem.

Ik had het inderdaad koud, en de douche had zeker zijn werk gedaan. Alice had een joggingbroek en een dikke trui klaar gelegd. Terwijl ik de droge, warme kleding aantrok hoorde ik de stemmen in de woonkamer.

'Ik weet het niet hoor.' Zei Alice zacht.

'Je maakt toch geen wandelingetje in de regen, en moet daarna vooral niet huilen. Kom op Alice, Spill it.' zei Edward nors terug.

O god, laat haar alsjeblieft niks zeggen! Niks zeggen!

'Edward, ik weet niet wat er aan de hand is. Ruzie met Jake ofzo. Geen idee, ze zal het zo wel vertellen he.' Thank God.

Ik trok de badkamer deur open en liep de huiskamer in.

'Dankje Al, voor de kleren.'

'Al je kleren waren nat. Ze zitten al in de droger. Wil je thee?'

Ik ging naast Alice zitten. 'Ja lekker.' Zei ik en Alice verdween naar de keuken. Edward en ik waren nu alleen. Hij keek me bezorgd aan. Als hij weer zo'n bui had, wist hij van geen ophouden. Ik moest hem voor zijn.

'Zo Edward, wat brengt jou hier? Ik dacht dat je in The Hills zat, voor je projectje?' Ik hoopte dat mijn ondertoon te horen was.

'Het project is klaar. Ik heb een baan aangeboden gekregen in Seatlle. Dus ik kom weer hier wonen. Ik krijg de sleutel van mijn appartement pas morgen. Dus ik logeer bij Alice.'

Shit. Fuck. Waarom? We kunnen duidelijk niet samen in hetzelfde bed slapen, niet weer. Hij moest weg, of ik.

'Oké, nou ehm… leuk.' Was het enige wat ik uit kon brengen.

Alice kwam weer terug met de thee. Haar gezicht stond op verontschuldiging.

'Sorry' fluisterde ze, zacht genoeg zodat alleen ik het kon horen.

'Slaap maar bij mij in bed.' Fluisterde ze er snel achteraan.

De avond verliep redelijk. Er werd niet gepraat en we keken een saaie film. Ik was doodop door alles wat er die dag gebeurd was. Daarom ging ik lekker vroeg naar bed, veilig in het bed van Alice.

De volgende dag was Edward al weg voordat ik wakker werd, gelukkig. Ik wilde hem niet om me heen hebben. Het was al erg genoeg dat hij weer hier kwam wonen. Hij zou ook gaan zien dat ik zwanger was. Als het kind op hem zou lijken, had ik heel wat om uit te leggen.

Het was zaterdag, normaal gesproken sliep ik altijd uit. Maar vandaag niet. Ik moest alles op een rijtje krijgen. Waar zou ik gaan wonen? Aan wie ging ik het vertellen? Hoe kwam ik uit deze ellende?

'Je kan voorlopig toch gewoon hier blijven!' Zei Alice verontwaardigd toen ik haar over mijn ellende vertelde. We zaten te aan het onbijt in de keuken.

'Maar Al, ik kan toch niet bij jou komen wonen? Straks komt de baby en dat wat?'

'Ik vind het heus niet erg om mijn nichtje in huis te hebben!'

'Hoe weet je nou dat het een meisje wordt! Het wordt een jongen.' Pestte ik haar.

'Mark my words, het wordt een meisje!' lachte ze.

'Maar geen sprake van. Ik ga op zoek naar een huisje voor mezelf. Ik moet een stabiel leven hebben voordat de baby er is. Ik wil wel dat het in een warm nest terecht komt. Als dat al gaat lukken.'

'Nou, oké. Wat jij wil. Maar de komende maanden kan je nog wel hier blijven.' Zei Alice.

Ik gaf Alice een knuffel. 'Dankje Al. Echt heel erg fijn. Ik zal je niet tot last zijn! Maar ik ga straks even langs de makelaar.'

Alice begon te glimlachen 'Oe, ga je naar de stad? Zullen we gaan shoppen?'

'Oo Al, je weet dat ik een hekel heb aan shoppen.' Riep ik uit.

'Baby kleertjes?' Zei ze met een poeslieve stem. Ik was om!

'Ja! Hup aankleden jij! We gaan er een gezellig dagje van maken.' Ik stond op om alle spullen op te ruimen, en me klaar te maken voor het shoppen.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Babykleertjes.

'Alice, kom eens hier kijken!' Ik stond bij een kledingrek vol rompertjes. Er waren zoveel soorten en maten, dat ik niet wist welke ik mee moest nemen. Ik wilde niet te hard van stapel lopen. Er kon nog van alles mis gaan. Maar één rompertje kon toch geen kwaad.

'Die roze.' Zei Alice en ze duwde een roze rompertje in mijn handen.

'Alice, het wordt geen meisje. Het wordt een jongen.' Ik pakte een blauw rompertje.

'Bel, let nou maar op. Het wordt een meisje.' Alice wist altijd alles zeker. En wonder boven wonder had ze ook altijd gelijk. Maar mijn gevoel zei dat het een jongen werd.

Alice begon te lachen 'Oké, ik weet wel iets. Ik koop een roze rompertje en jij een blauwe. Dan zien we over acht maanden wel wat jij eruit perst!'

Zo gezegd zo gedaan. We kochten allebei een rompertje en lieten het inpakken. We liepen lachend de kinderwinkel uit. De volgende winkel was een groot warenhuis. Op de derde etage hadden ze een grote baby afdeling. Ze hadden werkelijk alles. Van speelgoed tot zwangerschapsbeha's. Alice rende gelijk naar de designer baby kleertjes. Ik liep naar de afdeling fopspenen en flesjes en liet Alice achter me.

'O god Alice, als ik over acht maanden dat kind heb uitgepoept moet je me echt helpen. Ik kan het niet alleen hoor. Aangezien jij de tante bent, is het je plicht.' Riep ik naar Alice. Ik wist niet waar ze stond, ergens achter me. Maar ze zei niks. Ik draaide me om, om te kijken of ze me wel gehoord had.

Ze had me duidelijk gehoord. Ze was niet de enige die het gehoord had. Want naast haar stond Edward. Alice stond met een rood hoofd naar me te kijken. Haar lippen vormden een geluidloos "sorry". Edward had ook alles gehoord. O god, nu wist hij het. Dit was niet de bedoeling geweest. Ik wilde het helemaal niet vertellen aan hem.

'Bella?' Zei hij op een harde toon. 'Wat heeft dit allemaal te betekenen? Ben je zwanger?'

'Edward, ik denk niet dat dit het juiste moment is om het daarover te hebben.' Zei ik.

Hij liep naar me toe en pakte mijn armen 'Bella, ben je zwanger of niet?' Zijn ogen prikten in de mijne.

'Ja.' Piepte ik.

'Is het van mij of niet?' Hij begon steeds bozer te kijken. Ik kon geen woord meer uitbrengen.

Ik knikte met mijn hoofd.

'Bella, waarom heb je het niet verteld?' Hij pakte me steviger vast. Ik zag de blik in zijn ogen veranderen, ze stonden minder boos.

'Het is mijn lichaam en ik bepaal zelf wel aan wie ik het verteld en niet.' Antwoordde ik.

Hij liet mijn armen los. Hij gleed met zijn hand door zijn haar, god wat was hij sexy. Nee Bella, niet nu.

'Bella, ik kan je toch helpen!' riep hij opeens.

'Je hoeft me niet te helpen Edward.'

Hij keek me nog een keer kwaad aan en liep toen boos weg.

Ik draaide met naar Alice 'Had je me niet even kunnen waarschuwen?' siste ik.

'Ik had hem ook niet gezien. Hij stond daar opeens. Jij had het al gezegd voordat ik iets kon zeggen! Sorry Bells!' piepte ze.

'O, het is ook niet jou schuld. Ik met mijn grote bek.'

'Bells, misschien is het beter dat hij het weet?'

'Ja, misschien heb je gelijk. Ik wil naar huis.'

We verlieten het warenhuis en liepen naar de auto. We wisten allebei niet wat we moesten zeggen. Daarom zeiden we maar niets. We reden in stilte terug naar huis. Ik keek naar de spullen die we gekocht hadden, en ik kreeg een brok in mijn keel. Ik had moeten weten dat Edward zo zou reageren. Hij was nog helemaal niet toe aan een kind. Ik zou hem niet dwingen om een vader voor mijn kind te zijn. Ik kon het ook alleen.

Alice probeerde me over te halen om hem te bellen. Maar ik wilde hem helemaal niet bellen. Hij was boos weg gelopen. Misschien later, als ik er wel klaar voor ben. Ik had gehoopt dat hij anders zou reageren. Iets in de zin van 'O Bella, ik heb heel mijn leven op je gewacht! En nu krijgen we ook nog een kind, wat geweldig!'. Maar ja, ik wist dat hij niet zo was. En hij had zeker niet heel zijn leven op me zitten wachten, hij had me niet voor niets gedumpt.

**Bah, echt een kort hoofdstuk! Maar ik wist niet hoe ik verder moest. Ik ben wel met het volgende hoofdstuk bezig, die is leuker en langer! Sorry!**

**Xx**

**-Review please!- **


	4. Chapter 4

4. Jacob

Na het 'winkelincident' vlogen de weken voorbij. Ik hoorde niks meer van Edward. Ik gaf hem geen ongelijk. Als hij geen kind wilde, dan hoefte dat ook niet. Ik kon het ook alleen. Ik was bij de makelaar langs geweest en hij had een huisje voor me. Om de hoek bij Alice, lekker dicht bij mijn werk en twee extra slaapkamers. Dan had ik genoeg ruimte en de baby had genoeg ruimte.

Ik had geen vader nodig, mijn baby zou genoeg hebben aan een moeder.

Ik had wel wat spullen opgehaald bij Jake toen ik bij Alce ging logeren. Maar nu ik mijn eigen huisje inging, wilde ik al mijn spullen halen. Het enige wat ik bij Alice had, waren wat kleren en boeken. Ik had ook niet veel bij Jake, want alles was van hem. Maar alles wat wel van mij was, moest daar weg.

Het was vrijdag en ik had de sleutel vandaag gekregen. Dus ik had morgen heel de dag te tijd om mijn spullen op te halen. Ik besloot Jake te bellen, om te zeggen dat ik alles kwam halen. Ik had hem niet gesproken sinds hij mij het huis uit had gezet.

…'Jacob hier.' Klonk de vertrouwde stem aan de andere kant van de lijn.

'Hoi Jake, ik ben het Bella.'

'Eh, hoi.' Hij had mijn telefoontje duidelijk niet verwacht.

'Jake, kan ik misschien morgen langs komen om mijn spullen mee te nemen?'

Stilte.

'Jake?'

'Misschien is het beter als je vanavond komt? Morgen komt niet zo goed uit. En vanavond ben ik er niet, dan kan je je gang gaan.' Antwoordde hij snel.

'Oké, wat jij wil. Als ik weg ga zal ik gelijk mijn sleutel op tafel leggen.'

'Je doet je best maar Bella. Doei.' En hij hing op.

Nou, het is maar wat je een leuk telefoongesprek noemt. Ik ging dus vanavond mijn spullen halen, en niet morgen. Maar dat ging nooit passen in mijn oude auto. Ik toetste het nummer van Jasper in. Hij had beloofd dat hij me zou helpen met verhuizen. Ik mocht zijn busje lenen. Misschien had hij vanavond al tijd. Hij was de laatste tijd steeds vaker bij Alice thuis, en we waren vrienden geworden. Na twee keer bellen kreeg ik hem eindelijk te pakken. Hij kon niet eerder als tien uur, omdat hij laat moest werken. We spraken af dat hij naar het huis van Jacob toe zou komen. Dan had ik van te voren wat tijd om mijn spullen uit te zoeken en klaar te zetten.

Die avond was ik al vanaf zeven uur bezig om mijn spullen te verzamelen. Ik had er nog meer spullen staan dan verwacht. Ik had gelukkig een paar extra dozen meegenomen om mijn spullen in te doen. Al mijn kleding, alle fotoboeken, alle andere boeken, alle frutsels en nog wat losse dingen. Dit was niet langer mijn thuis. Het was bijzonder kaal zonder mijn spullen. Maar het was beter zo. Ik had moeten weten dat Jake en ik niet voor elkaar gemaakt waren. Ik was wel gelukkig geweest, maar daarmee was alles gezegd. We hadden een normaal, standaard leven zonder enige uitdagingen. Eigenlijk was ik best wel opgelucht dat ik een nieuwe weg had gekozen. Of nou ja, dat ik gedwongen werd die weg in te slaan. Ik had alle dozen in de gang klaar gezet en stond er hijgend naar te kijken. Ik wreef over mijn bollende buik. Na vier maanden was er een klein bobbeltje te zien. Ik keek op de klok en zag dat het pas half tien was, ik was weer eens veel te vroeg. Ik liep nog maar eens naar de slaapkamer om te kijken of alles weg was, maar toen hoorde ik de deur open gaan.

'Jasper, ik ben nog niet helemaal klaar hoor! Je bent veel te vroeg.' Riep ik terwijl ik weer de gang opliep. Ik had Jasper verwacht, maar tot mijn verbazing stond Jake in de gang.

'O god. Je bent nog niet eens het huis uit. Of je lover schiet je alweer te hulp. Sloerie.' Wierp hij me toe.

'Jake, doe normaal. Jasper en ik…'

'Het maakt me niet uit Bella. Voor mij part werk je heel Forks af, met Seatlle erbij. Het. Kan. Me. Niet. Schelen.' Hij kwam dichter naar me toe lopen.

Ik zag aan zijn ogen dat er iets niet klopte.

'Jake, wat is er aan de hand?' Vroeg ik zacht.

'Moet je dat nog vragen? Eerst neuk je met iemand anders. Wordt vervolgens ook nog eens zwanger. Komt hier aanzetten om alle spullen mee te nemen. En dan breng je ook nog eens de vader mee in dit huis!' Hij zette nog een stap in mijn richting. Ik wist gelijk wat er mis was. Ik rook de alcohol om hem heen. Hij was dronken.

'Jake, Jasper is niet de vader. Hij is gewo…' Maar hij liet me niet uitpraten.

'O nee, hij is gewoon een andere man die je in bed hebt weten te krijgen. Ook hem heb je om je vinger gewonden. Je weet ze wel zo ver te krijgen hé, ze doen alles voor je. Hoer.'

'Jake, hou godverredomme je bek! Noem me geen hoer.' Ik was kwaad. Heel erg kwaad.

'Nou moet ik mijn mond houden? Hou jij maar eens je bek, vuile slet.'

Terwijl hij het zei, haalde hij flink uit. Zijn vlakke hand lande op mijn wang. Hij was nog dichter bij komen staan sloeg me nog een keer. Ik viel op de grond en dook in elkaar.

'Dit zal je leren.' Hij trok me aan mijn haren naar de slaapkamer.

'Jake, alsjeblieft hou op. Je doet me zeer.' Snikte ik. De tranen liepen over mijn wangen, ik was bang en mijn gezicht deed zeer. Ik had hem nog nooit eerder zo gezien. Dit is niet de Jake die ik kende. Ik probeerde me los te wurmen uit zijn greep. Maar ik voelde zijn vuist nog een keer tegen mijn gezicht, dit keer tegen mijn neus De volgende was tegen mijn oog.

Ik voelde alleen nog de pijn, ik hoopte dat het snel voorbij zou zijn. Als mijn baby maar niks zou overkomen. Mijn handen schoten naar mijn buik, ik probeerde het te beschermen. Ik wist niet meer waar ik was en wat er gebeurde. Misschien was ik wel flauwgevallen. Maar de harde trap tegen mijn buik, haalde me terug naar de realiteit.

Ik gilde het uit. 'Jake, hou op!' smeekte ik hem.

Toen werd alles echt zwart. Ik voelde niks meer, ik was weg.

Ik begon langzaam weer gevoel te krijgen in mijn benen, ze deden zeer. Mijn armen, ook pijnlijk. Mijn hoofd, nog pijnlijker. Mijn buik, o god, de baby. De baby. De baby. Leeft het nog? Ik greep met beide handen naar mijn buik. De bobbel zat er nog wel. Ik deed mijn ogen open om te kijken of de bobbel er echt nog zat. Ja de bobbel zat er nog. Waar ben ik eigenlijk?

Ik keek om me heen. Ik lag in een groot bed, met hekjes aan de zijkant. De kamer was helemaal wit. Op de gang zag ik zusters lopen. Dit was duidelijk een ziekenhuis. Iemand heeft me hier heen gebracht. Toen realiseerde ik me weer wat er gebeurd was. Jake was er gebeurd. Hij was dronken en had me in elkaar geslagen. Ik kan me nog de harde trap in mijn buik herinneren. O god, de baby!

Ik zocht naar een alarm knopje. Ik moest de dokter spreken. Was alles goed met mijn baby? Het knopje lag op het kastje, en het kastje stond te ver weg. Mijn lichaam deed teveel zeer om te kunnen bewegen. Ik probeerde het knopje te pakken, maar ik kon er echt niet bij. Help!

Plotseling kwam er iemand de kamer binnen lopen. Gelukkig een dokter. Ik moest weten wat er aan de hand was. Maar toen ik op keek om te kijken wie het was, zag ik dat het de dokter niet was. Wat moest hij hier?

'Bella! Je bent wakker! Hoe voel je je?' zei Edward met een bezorgde stem. Hij kwam op de rand van het bed zitten en aaide over mijn haren. Ik voelde de tranen in mijn ogen, die hormonen.

'I-ik, w-wat… de baby?' was het enige wat ik uit kon brengen.

'Rustig maar, alles is goed met de baby.' Zei hij. Ik werd er wel iets rustiger van.

'W-weet je het zeker?'

'Ja Bella, de doktoren zijn net nog bij je geweest. En ik heb zelf de echo gezien. Alles komt goed.' Hij aaide nog een keer over mijn haren.

'Edward, wat doe je hier?'

'Ik ben hier voor jou, en onze baby.' Bij het woord "onze" moest ik nog harder huilen.

'Maar jij wilt helemaal niet een baby!' beet ik hem toe.

'Luister naar me. Ik wil het juist wel.' Zijn stem was nog steeds rustig.

'Je kan hier niet zomaar aankloppen en zeggen dat je er klaar voor bent. Je hebt drie maanden niks van je laten horen. En nu opeens ben je er klaar voor. Ik dacht het niet. Ik wil dat je weg gaat.' Wie dacht hij wel niet wie hij was. Ik liet geen spelletjes met me spelen.

'Bella, alsjeblieft. We begrijpen elkaar verkeerd.'

'Ik wil er nik van horen. Ik wil dat je weg gaat.'

'Maar -'

'Nu Edward.'

Hij stond op en pakte zijn jas. Hij wierp nog een laatste blik toen hij op de gang stond en hij liep toen weg. Ik begon nog harder te huilen. De man naar wie ik zo verlangde had net verteld dat hij wel een kind wilde, en ik had hem de deur gewezen. Lekker slim Bella.

De tranen bleven komen. Ik dacht dat het nooit zou ophouden. Toen kwam Alice binnen. Ze had een grote teddybeer in haar ene hand en in haar andere hand had ze een doos chocola.

'Och meisie toch! Kom maar.' Ze liet alles uit haar handen vallen en kwam bij me op bed zitten. Ze sloeg haar armen om me heen. We zaten zeker vijf minuten zo. Ze liet mee eerst even uithuilen. Daar was ik wel aan toe.

'Alice…' snikte ik. 'Hoe ben ik hier gekomen?'

'Ik zat gister met Edward op de bank, op jou te wachten, tot Jasper belde. Hij zei dat hij jullie had gevonden. Hij moest Jacob van je af trekken. Hij heeft je gelijk naar het ziekenhuis gebracht.'

Ik zat met open mond naar het verhaal van Alice te luisteren. Jasper had me dus hierheen gebracht.

'Het is maar goed dat Jasper je gevonden heeft. De dokter zei dat hij geen minuut later had moeten komen.'

'Of anders wat?' vroeg ik.

'Hij had jou ernstige schade aankunnen doen. Maar ook de baby.' Zei Alice zacht. 'Sorry dat ik niet met je mee ben gegaan. Als ik erbij was geweest had dit nooit gebeurd.'

'Al, het is niet jou schuld! Je kan niet altijd mijn handje vasthouden!' riep ik haar toe.

'Maar wacht eens even, zat je op mij te wachten? Met Edward samen?' Toen ik zijn naam zei, voelde ik de tranen weer opkomen. Maar dit keer slikte ik ze weg.

Alice begon weer te ratelen 'Ja, hij stond opeens voor de deur. Hij was op zoek naar jou. Ik zei dat je enig moment thuis kon komen. En hij wilde wachten.'

'Waarom was hij op zoek naar mij?'

'Hij wilde het eerst niet vertellen. Maar ik heb het uit hem moeten trekken.' Ze aarzelde even maar begon weer met praten. 'Hij dacht dat jij hem niet wilde. Dat je hem niet als vader voor jou kind wilde. Dat je hem daarom niks verteld hebt. Terwijl hij niets liever wilde dan dat.'

Slik.

'En nou ja, toen heb ik hem soort van verteld dat jij dat juist ook wilde.' Alice' hoofd werd rood.

'Wat heb je gezegd?'

'Dat is toch wat je wil Bel? Je hebt het nergens anders over. Hij moest het toch een keer weten.'


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Na drie dagen mocht ik alweer naar huis. De doctoren verzekerden me, na honderd keer vragen, dat er echt niks aan de hand was met mijn baby. Ik was gezond, en de baby ook, geen gevaar. Het enige wat ik aan het gevecht over had gehouden waren wat blauwe plekken. Maar toen ik twee dagen in het ziekenhuis lag, kwam er een vrouwelijk politieagente langs. Ze wilde met me praten over wat er gebeurd was en ze wilde graag foto's van me maken, als bewijs. Onder druk van Alice besloot ik toch maar aangifte te doen. Nu ik er eens goed over nagedacht had, wat hij me had aangedaan was best heftig. Dus ik kon volgende week langs komen op het politiebureau. Tot die tijd had Jacob een straat- en contactverbod. Hij mocht niet bij me in de buurt komen en hij mocht geen contact met me zoeken. Eigenlijk was ik daar best blij mee. Ik hield me wel groot, maar ondertussen was ik vreselijk bang voor hem.

Ik ging wel naar mijn eigen appartement maar Alice bleef de eerste nacht bij me slapen. Ze had er op gestaan, en ik kon het niet weigeren. Diezelfde avond belde hij. Ik rende naar de telefoon, om zo snel mogelijk op te nemen.

'Bella hier!'

'Bella? Met Edward.' Ik hoorde aan zijn stem dat hij het moeilijk had. Maar het kon me niks schelen.

Ik wist niet wat ik terug moest zeggen. Ik hing gelijk weer op.

'Wie was dat?' vroeg Alice nieuwsgierig.

'O, verkeerd verbonden.'

Maar elke avond belde hij, altijd om negen uur. Ik nam niet eens meer op. Hij sprak elke keer mijn voicemail in. En iedere keer delete ik het bericht. Gelukkig had hij alleen mijn huisnummer en niet mijn mobiele nummer. Ook stond hij op een vroege zaterdagochtend voor mijn gebouw, tegen zijn auto aangeleund. Ik zag hem toen ik mijn gordijnen opende, hij keek recht naar binnen, de gordijnen gingen met dezelfde vaart weer dicht. De hele dag kwam ik de deur niet uit, en zaten de gordijnen dicht. Ik kon het niet laten om 's avond nog een keer te kijken. Hij was weg.

Mijn leven was eindelijk weer een beetje leuk. Ik had een leuk appartementje, een leuke baan en lieve vrienden. Ik had dan wel geen man, maar dat kon me niks schelen. Ik had over vier maanden misschien wel een klein mannetje. Dat was het allerbelangrijkste.

Met mijn 'ik-ben-vijf-maanden-zwanger-buik' viel het niet meer te ontkennen. Op school had iedereen het erover. De studenten kwamen me feliciteren en mijn collega's vonden het geweldig. Ik had ze niks verteld over Jake. Ik was ook niet van plan om het te vertellen. Ze mochten denken wat ze willen.

Het bellen ging door. Ook al beantwoorde ik hem nooit…

Ik ging gewoon verder met mijn leven.

Het was een regenachtige maandag morgen in maart. Ik maakte me klaar om naar mijn werkt te gaan. De studenten hadden de eerste twee uur vrij omdat we onze maandelijkse vergadering hadden. Die vergaderingen waren altijd dodelijk saai. Twee uur luisteren naar de directeur die niks nieuws te vertellen heeft. Maar voor het weekend hoorde ik dat er een nieuwe docent werd voorgesteld, dus het zou wel eens leuk kunnen worden.

Ik parkeerde mijn auto op de parkeerplaats voor de leraren. Ik zag dat het al druk was. Ik keek op mijn horloge en zag dat ik al te laat was. Ik begon me te haasten. Ik rende naar de vergaderruimte en liep zachtjes naar binnen. Iedereen zat er al. Ik liep naar een lege stoel en ging zitten. Toen pas zag ik naast wie ik ging zitten. Edward. Wat deed hij hier? Volgde hij me nu ook al hierheen!

'Hoi Bella.' Fluisterde hij zachtjes.

'Edward, wat doe je hier?' fluisterde ik terug. Maar voordat hij antwoord kon geven begin de directeur te praten. 'Zo Bella, ik zie dat je onze nieuwe collega al hebt ontmoet.'

'Nieuwe collega?' en ik keek naar Edward.

'Ja, Meneer Cullen is onze nieuwe Muziekdocent.'

Meneer Davis ging gewoon verder met zijn verhaal, maar ik luisterde al niet meer.

Edward, een nieuwe docent? Dit betekende dat ik met hem moest gaan samenwerken. Waarom? De vergadering duurde eeuwen. Toen het eindelijk voorbij probeerde ik zo snel mogelijk weg te komen. Maar ik was nog niet op de gang of hij stond al naast me.

'Bella, loop nou niet zo snel weg!' Hij trok aan mijn arm, ik moest wel stilstaan.

'Edward, mijn les begint zo. Ik kan mijn studenten niet laten wachten. Als je me nu los wilt laten.'

Ik vroeg het nog vriendelijk, maar van binnen was ik kwaad.

'Bella- ' Voor hij verder kon gaan kwam meneer Davis naast ons staan.

'Zo Edward, ben je er klaar voor? Zal ik je naar je lokaal wijzen?'

Ik greep de mogelijk en liep weg. Ik liep harder als normaal. Ik had nog een uur niks te doen, omdat mijn les pas het vierde uur begon. Maar ik moest uit zijn buurt zien te komen.

Ik legde al mijn spullen op mijn bureau. Mijn handen trilden. Wat moest ik doen? Alice bellen.

Ik pakte mijn telefoon.

'Hee Bellieeee! Alles goed, en met mijn nichtje?' Alice was vrolijk vandaag.

Ik niet. 'Hee Al. Je raad nooit wie hier op school is komen werken.'

'Nee ik raad het inderdaad nooit nee. Geeft me aanwijzingen!'

'Nou, hij is zevenentwintig jaar oud. Je kent hem heel goed.' Altijd leuk, spelletjes met Alice.

'Uhh… Emmet?'

'Emmet? Wat zou hij voor les moeten geven? Autotechniek?' ik moest er wel om lachen.

'Oké, ik geef het op… zeg het me!' Jammerde Alice.

'Oké Oké, nog een hint: Het is je broer.'

…

'Alice?'

'Ja, ik ben er nog. Als in Edward mijn broer?'

'Heb je nog andere broers waar ik niks van weet?' Nog meer mooie mannen?

'Wat moet hij nou bij jou op school!' Nu gilde ze.

'Muziekles. Alice, ik weet echt niet wat ik moet. Ik zit helemaal te shaken. Wat moet ik nou tegen hem zeggen? Ik weet het echt niet hoor!'

'Bell, rustig aan! Doe gewoon normaal tegen hem. Misschien moeten jullie gewoon een keer praten. Hij belt je al weken.' Huh? Weet ze daarvan?

'Misschien heb je wel gelijk. Dank je Alice!'

'No thanks Bellie. Ik zie je vanavond hé! Je bent het niet vergeten hé!' O shit, dat is waar ook. Vanavond gaan we uit eten.

'Nee nee, ben het niet vergeten! Tot vanavond!' Ik hing op. Mijn les begon zo, ik hoopte dat deze dag zo snel mogelijk voorbij zou gaan.

De dag verliep verrassend goed. Ik moest nog wat toetsen nakijken, wat me een goede reden gaf om heel de dag in mijn lokaal te blijven. Ik zag Edward heel de dag niet. Mijn laatste uur liet ik tien minuten eerder eindigen zodat ik naar mijn auto kon rennen, zonder dat iemand mij zou zien. Het was me gelukt, ik had hem niet hoeven spreken. Nu de rest van de week nog.

Ik moest best wel opschieten, want we hadden om zes uur afgesproken bij het restaurant. Ik moest nog douchen en ik wist nog niet wat ik aan moest trekken. Ik rende alle trappen op, hijgend kwam ik bij mijn voordeur. Die rotsleutels, altijd kwijt. Ik had mijn tas ondersteboven toen ik ze eindelijk vond. Nu moest ik helemaal opschieten. En ik wist nog steeds niet wat ik aan moest trekken.

Ik haastte me naar mijn slaapkamer. Er lag een pakje op mijn bed. Een grote zwarte doos met een rode strik eromheen. Er lag ook een briefje bij.

_Hoi! _

_Ik dacht al dat je niet wist wat je aan moest trekken._

_Dus… Alsjeblieft!_

_-xx- Alice_

Er zat een zwarte jurk in het pakje. Een speciale ik-ben-vijf-maanden-zwanger-jurk! Ik hou van Alice.

Het cadeautje bespaarde me wel wat tijd. Ik douchte in een record tijd. Zo snel had ik het nog nooit gedaan. Ik keek op de klok. Kwart voor zes. Tijd om te gaan.

Alice en Jasper stonden al te wachten voor de deur van het restaurant. Alice zag er prachtig uit in een rood jurkje. Haar haren zaten perfect, zoals altijd. Mijn pluizige haar was niks vergeleken met dat mooie haar van Alice. Jasper had ook zijn best gedaan, hij had zwart overhemd aan op een donkere broek. Alice en Jasper, perfect voor elkaar.

'Hé Al, Jasper! Sorry dat ik laat ben!' Ik gaf ze allebei een knuffel.

'Geeft niet joh!' Zei Jasper. Ik maakte aanstalten om naar binnen te lopen, maar Alice hield me tegen.

'Bell, wacht even. We moeten nog even wachten op de anderen.'

'Heb je Emmet en Rose ook uitgenodigd?' vroeg ik nieuwsgierig.

'Ja zoiets, O kijk! Daar heb je ze al!' Alice wees naar de overkant. Er liepen drie mensen. Emmet, Rosalie en… en Edward. Wat?


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello!**

**Dank jullie voor de reviews bella-ja-ik-bella en Lovesugar…**

**Mijn trouwe lezers =D**

**Ik heb het rete druk met school! Zie: twee scripties en drie tentamens in twee weken! Dus schrijven staat even op een laag pitje!**

**Maar als ik vakantie heb, zo, dan ga ik schrijven! ( en lezen natuurlijk!)**

**Allemaal bedankt voor het lezen! En vergeet niet te reviewen hé, ik sta altijd open voor tips, suggesties en commentaar!**

**Xx**

6.

'Nee, geen wijn voor haar' Edward duwde **mijn** wijnglas weg terwijl de ober wijn probeerde in te schenken. Wat een bemoeial.

'Edward, ik best voor mezelf zorgen.' Siste ik van achter mijn menukaart.

'Zeg jij daar, doe mij maar een spa blauw. En de vegetarische pasta, maar dan wel met champignons.' Riep ik de ober achterna. Ik kon best wel voor mezelf zorgen.

'Dus Edward,' Alice onderbrak ons voordat er ruzie kon ontstaan. 'Je hebt dus een nieuwe baan, vertel.'

Edward keek eerst boos naar mij, maar begon tegen Alice te praten.

'Ja, mijn project was afgelopen. Ik moest toch een baan hebben. Ik zag op internet dat ze een nieuwe muziek docent zochten. Dus ik ben gaan solliciteren en ben aangenomen.' Hij nam een slok van zijn wijn.

'Wist je niet dat Bella daar ook werkte?' vroeg Emmet. Alice en ik kenden Emmet sinds de middelbare school. Wij waren soort van het populaire groepje. Hij probeerde eerst Alice te versieren, totdat Rose bij ons op school kwam. Rose kwam bij Edward in de klas en zo leerden ze elkaar kennen. Rose was iets ouder dan Emmet. Maar omdat Emmet zo gigantisch groot was zag je dat niet.

'Uh, nee eerlijk gezegd niet.' Edward keek me verontschuldigend aan. Ja, tuurlijk… Hé ik had geen zin in nog zo'n Bella en Edward gesprek.

'Rose, hoe gaat het met de garage?' vroeg ik semispontaan aan Rosalie.

'Gaat geweldig! Het wordt steeds warmer hé, dus auto's raken over verhit enzo. Emmet heeft zijn handen vol!' Ze gaf een bemoedigend klopje op zijn schouder.

'Ja, zij zit de hele dag in dat kantoor, ik ben gewoon hard aan het werk!' grapte Emmet.

We kletsen wat over de garage, Jaspers werk, Alice' nieuwe jurk en het heerlijke eten. "Edward, Bella en de baby" kwamen niet één keer aan bod. Ik wist me er heel goed doorheen te praten. We waren klaar om naar huis te gaan.

'Sorry, hoor Al, het nadeel van vijf maanden zwanger zijn is dat je constant naar de wc moet. Ik zie je zo.' Ik liet de anderen bij de deur staan terwijl ik snel naar de wc liep. Ik moest nu al elke minuut plassen, laat staan als ik straks acht maanden zwanger ben. Ik wilde er nog niet over nadenken.

Het beste gevoel van de wereld, nou ja op klaarkomen en niesen na dan, een lege blaas. Ik liep terug naar de deur. Ik wilde Alice nog even bedanken voor de gezellige avond. Ik had geen last gehad van Edward. Ik had niet gedacht dat het zou kunnen. Ik zag niemand staan bij de deur, ze zouden vast al buiten staan. Maar buiten stond alleen Edward. Hij leunde tegen een muurtje.

'Hé Bells. Ze zijn allemaal al naar huis.' Hij gooide zijn sigaret weg en kwam overeind staan.

'Huh, waarom? Duurde het zo lang dan?' Het maakte me niet uit, als ik hier maar weg kwam.

'Nee, ik heb ze weg gestuurd. Ik wilde even rustig met je praten. Kan ik met jou meerijden?' vroeg hij.

'Ja is goed. Mijn auto staat om de hoek.' We liepen in stilte naar mijn auto.

De rit naar mijn appartement was net zo stil. Ik parkeerde de auto maar bleef stil zitten.

'Edward-' probeerde ik. Maar hij kapte me af.

'Bella, sorry voor alle misverstanden. Ik denk dat we die allemaal de wereld uit moeten helpen. Kan ik het uitleggen?'

'Ik denk dat je dat wel verdient ja…' We moesten toch een keer praten.

'Toen ik hoorde je hoorde in de winkel, schrok ik me dood. Ik wist echt niet wat ik er van moest denken. Ik wilde je niet geloven. Ik was er van overtuigd dat het van Jacob was. Maar Alice vertelde me je hele verhaal.' Hij ademde diep in en ging weer verder. 'Ik dacht dat je me niet wilde. Ik wil dolgraag kinderen. Ik was wel geschokt omdat ik dacht dat het nog heel lang zou duren. Maar ik vind het eerlijk gezegd fantastisch en ik kan echt niet wachten.' Hij keek me hoopvol aan.

'Edward, ik kan mijn kind niet zo'n leven geven. Ik wil niet dat het hoeft te kiezen tussen zijn vader of moeder. Of dat hij de ene week bij mij is en de andere week bij jou. Ik vond het verschrikkelijk dat mijn ouders niet met elkaar overweg konden. Ik wil wel dat hij jou kent. Maar dan op mijn manier. Geen gehannes met co-ouderschap. Je mag hem zo vaak zien als je wil, maar hij woont bij mij.' Ik wist niet wat ik nog meer moest zeggen.

'Fuck Bella, ik heb het helemaal verkeerd aangepakt. Ik bedoel het helemaal niet zo! Denk je dat ik daar op zit te wachten. Dat ik mijn kind alleen mag bezoeken op vastgestelde tijden? Ik wil bij alles zijn, ik wil elke ochtend wakker worden in hetzelfde huis en hem 's avonds op bed leggen. Samen met jou. Ik wil dat alles samen met jou. Ik wil niet zonder jou leven. Ik heb je nooit uit mijn hoofd kunnen zetten Bella.' Hij pakte mijn hand en keek me recht aan.

Flabbergasted. 'uh…' was het enige wat ik uit kon brengen.

Hij ging weer door. 'Ik heb me de afgelopen jaren afgevraagd waarom ik het in godsnaam uitgemaakt had met jou. Je bent de enige van wie ik ooit gehouden heb.'

'Waarom heb je het dan uitgemaakt Edward?'

'Ik dacht dat het niet zou werken. Ik in New York en jij in Forks. Ook al zou je naar Seatlle gaan, het zou nooit gewerkt hebben. Ik kon in de weekenden niet weg van het conservatorium.'

'Jezus Edward.' Opnieuw wist ik niet wat ik moest zeggen. Ik had me zo ellendig gevoeld, ik had gedacht dat hij niet meer van me hield. Dat ik niet goed genoeg voor hem was.

'Bella, ik ben je nooit vergeten. Je bent nog steeds de liefde van mijn leven! Ik weet dat het de laatste maanden erg moeilijk is geweest. Maar je moet me een kans geven. Ik wil samen met jou de rest van mijn leven delen. Samen met ons kind.' Bam Boem, hatsiekidee. Had hij daar niet een paar jaar eerder mee kunnen komen?

'Edward ik weet niet of ik dat we-' maar het was te laat. Zijn lippen hadden de weg naar de mijne al gevonden. Zijn volmaakte warme zachte lippen. Stop, laat geen spelletjes met je spelen Bella. Ik duwde me van hem af.

'Edward, geef me wat ruimte. Ik moet eerst even nadenken over alles wat je net gezegd hebt.'

'Maar Bella'

'Nee Edward. Ik zie je morgen op school.' Ik stapte uit mijn auto. Hij stapte er gelukkig ook uit, ook al wist hij niet wat hem overkwam. Hij was het niet gewend om afgewezen te worden.

Ik klikte mijn auto op slot en stampvoette naar mijn voordeur. Hij kwam me niet achterna.

]=[

'ALICE! Hij heeft me GEZOEND! Hoe kan ik morgen nou naar me werk gaan?' ik schreeuwde door de telefoon. Alice belde toen ik koud twee minuten binnen was. Ze wilde alles weten van mijn gesprekje met Edward. Ik vertelde haar alles. Maar toen ik zei dat ik me morgen ziek wilde melden zei ze dat ik moest gaan. Om hem te vertellen dat ik hem net zo graag wilde als hij mij. Ze had wel gelijk, maar alles op zijn tijd. Ik moest het eerst in mijn eentje zien te redden.

'Jeetje Bella, doe niet zo dom! Je gaat morgen gewoon naar je werk. Je hoeft niet gelijk met hem in bed te duiken, we weten allemaal wat daar van komt…'

'Alice!'

'Oké, sorry! Maar praat gewoon met hem. Je kunt toch nadenken over wat hij gezegd heeft. Ik heb zo'n gevoel dat alles goed gaat komen!' Ik hoorde Alice geeuwen aan de andere kant van de lijn.

'Al, ik ga naar bed. Ik spreek je morgen wel!'

Ik zei nog even gedag, Alice mompelde iets in de zin van 'zal wel niet aan slapen toe komen' maar ik deed net alsof ik het niet hoorde.

Die avond viel ik sinds weken goed in slaap. Met de gedachte aan onze heerlijke kus stapte ik mijn droomwereld in. Ik moet zeggen, die dromen waren niet verkeerd.

Ik had me net aangekleed en liep naar de keuken om ontbijt te maken toen er op mijn deur werd geklopt. Welke gek stond er 's ochtends om zeven uur voor deur?

'Goede morgen! I come in peace, en ik heb ontbijt!' zei Edward toen ik de deur voor hem open deed. Hij stond met een zak en twee bekers in zijn hand voor mijn deur.

'Edward, je kunt me niet blijven achtervolgen. Maar omdat ik honger heb.' Ik stapte naar achter en hield de deur voor hem open zodat hij ook naar binnen kon komen.

'Ik wilde je bedanken voor de lift van gisteravond. En ik weet hoeveel je van chocolademuffins houdt.' Hij haalde de muffins uit de zag. Ik pakte twee bordjes en we gingen zitten aan mijn eettafel.

Ik keek naar de twee bekers die hij had neergezet. 'Eh, Edward. Ik drink geen koffie. Dat is niet goed voor hem.' Ik klopte op mijn buik.

'Nee weet ik, daarom ik heb groene thee voor je meegebracht. Laatst vertelde Alice dat je dat zo lekker vind. En ik weet hoe goed groene thee is voor zwangere vrouwen.' Hij schoof de beker naar me toe. Hoe was het mogelijk? Aantrekkelijk, lief, zorgzaam, charmant, ongelofelijk knap en bovenal ongelofelijk onweerstaanbaar.

'Eh, dank je.'

We aten in stilte, omdat ik gewoon niet wist wat ik moest zeggen.

'Edward, wat er gisteravond is gebeurd. Ik eh-'

'Luister Bella, sorry dat ik je zoende. Ik ging te snel. Ik wil jou de tijd geven. Je weet nu wat ik wil. Maar je moet het zelf ook willen. Ik ben er voor je. Al moet ik mijn hele leven op je wachten.'

Jezus, hoe deed hij dat toch altijd. Swept of my feet.

'Oké, ik heb er ook goed over nagedacht. Ik heb heel wat fouten in mijn leven gemaakt. Ik ben met Jake getrouwd, terwijl ik jou niet uit mijn hoofd kon zetten. Ik wil niet weer dezelfde fouten maken. Ik wil er zeker van zijn dat ik ook bij jou wil zijn. Je zult me moeten overtuigen.' Ik keek hem aan en ik zag zijn ogen stralen.

'Bella, ik zal alles doen wat je wilt!' zijn armen maakten een groots gebaar om aan te geven dat hij het echt meende.

'Nou, wat dacht je van een date?' vroeg ik.

'Dat lijkt me fantastisch. Zeg maar wanneer je kunt en wat je wilt doen. Dan kom ik je ophalen!' zei hij blij. 'Misschien uit eten? Of ga je liever naar de film?' hij praatte altijd veel als hij zenuwachtig was.

'Rustig aan! Vrijdag is er een studiedag, dus zijn we vrij. Ik heb een afspraak bij de dokter.'

'Dan kom ik je toch ophalen bij de dokter, dan gaan we daarna iets leuks doen. Wacht even, gaat alles wel goed met je dan?' Opeens was hij bezorgd en keek hij me van top tot teen aan.

'Ha ha, ja Edward alles gaat goed. Ik heb een afspraak bij de gynaecoloog. Ik wil niet dat je me op komt halen, ik wil dat je mee gaat. Ze gaan een echo maken. Ze kunnen zien wat het wordt.'

Opeens stond Edward op en pakte me vast. Hij knuffelde me stevig, maar niet te hard omdat mijn buikje in de weg zat.

'Dat zou ik geweldig vinden. Zeg maar hoe laat, dan kom ik je halen.' Zei hij enthousiast.

Het was dus een goed idee.

'Ik weet nog niet hoe laat. De secretaresse belt me morgen. Maar wat ik wel weet is dat we te laat gaan komen op school als we nu niet weg gaan.' Ik stond al bij de kapstok en hij liep met me mee.

'Rij anders met mij mee, dat wel zo handig toch?' vroeg hij, en knikte instemmend. Wat zouden ze op school wel niet denken als wij samen aankwamen.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

_Piep Piep Piep_

Waarom moest er altijd iemand bellen als ik in slaap was gevallen op de bank?

'Hallo met Bella.'

'Hallo met Julia, afdeling gynaecologie.' Zei de zachte stem aan de andere kant van de lijn.

'O hallo.' Zei ik.

'Ik bel om je afspraak van morgen te bevestigen.'

'O oké, hoe laat moet ik er zijn?'

'De afspraak staat voor elf uur, maar we willen graag dat u een kwartier eerder aanwezig bent. U kunt zich melden bij de balie.'

'Oké, dank je. Ik zal er morgen zijn.'

'Tot morgen mevrouw Swan.'

Morgen zouden Edward en ik ons kind zien, op een beeldschermpje weliswaar. Maar toch. Ik kon niet wachten. De afgelopen drie dagen reden we samen naar school, hij reed. Hij bracht me netjes weer naar huis. Geen gezoen, alleen gezelligheid. We hadden het er niet meer over gehad, gelukkig. Het slechte weer van de afgelopen week had z'n effect op mij. Ik werd altijd moe van regen. Ook was het druk op school. Dus ik was weer eens in slaap gevallen op de bank. Tot Julia belde, nu was ik klaarwakker. Ik moest Edward bellen, om een tijd af te spreken voor morgen. Ik toetste zijn nummer in.

…

'Edward' klonk een schorre stem aan de andere kant van de lijn.

'Hoi Edward, met Bella.'

'Hee Bell! Alles goed?'

'Alles goed hoor, met jou?'

'Beetje moe, je belt me wakker. Ik was in slaap gevallen op de bank. Stom hé!'

'Ha ha, helemaal niet stom. Ik was ook in slaap gevallen op de bank!'

'Had je een nachtmerrie?' vroeg hij, met zijn nog steeds schorre stem.

'Hoezo?' Lachte ik.

'Omdat je mij belt?'

'Nee joh, ik bel om af te spreken voor morgen!'

'Ha ha, oké oké! Heeft het ziekenhuis al gebeld?' Ik hoorde het enthousiasme in zijn stem.

'Ja, ze belde me namelijk wakker! We moeten morgen kwart voor elf in het ziekenhuis zijn. Als je mij dan om kwart over tien komt halen, dan zijn we op tijd. Toch?'

'Zoals je wilt mevrouw Swan!'

'Nee wacht.'

'Ik hoef nergens heen.'

'Grapjas, Als je eerder komt, dan maak ik ontbijt. Dan kan ik wat terug doen, omdat je me al heel de week naar school brengt!'

'Dan hoop ik wel dat het erg lekker is! Je ziet me morgen wel verschijnen!'

'Tot morgen Edward'

'Doei Bella' en hij hing op.

Ik keek op de klok en zag dat het al half zes was, ik had wel erg lang liggen slapen. Ik had honger, maar ik was in slaap gevallen in plaats van boodschappen te doen. Ik stuurde een sms'je naar Alice.

_HONGER!_

Binnen dertig seconden had ik al een sms'je terug.

_Jeetje Bell, zorg je wel goed voor me kleine nichtje? Ik ben r over een half uur, pizza! Xx_

Kijk, dat is nog eens vriendschap.

_Kleine neefje! Pizza is geweldig! _

Ik liep naar mijn kast om een dikke trui te pakken. Het was echt veel te koud voor maart. Ik liep langs de spiegel en bekeek mezelf. Mijn buik begon al aardig dik te worden. Mooi dik. Ik wreef met mijn hand over mijn buik.

_Hallo kleintje, mama wil je zo graag zien._

Plop

O mijn god, hij bewoog! Ik zei iets tegen hem, en hij bewoog!

Ik toetste het nummer van Edward in. Ik moest het vertellen!

'Bella, alles goed?' Vroeg Edward.

'Edward, hij bewoog! Ik was tegen hem aan het praten en toen bewoog hij!'

'Oké, je moet even zeggen tegen wie je aan het praten was en wie er aan het bewegen was?'

'Edward, Duh! De baby natuurlijk!'

'O wat leuk! Dat is echt geweldig! Wat deed hij? Wat zei je?'

'Doet dat er toe? Ik denk dat hij zich omdraaide of zo. Ik kan het niet goed uitleggen. Ik voelde hem gewoon bewegen. Ik kan echt niet wachten tot morgen!'

'Nu ben ik jaloers! Ik wil het ook voelen!'zei hij.

**Ding Dong**

'Edward, sorry, Alice staat voor de deur! Ik moet ophangen. Ik zie je morgenochtend! Doei'

'Wa-' zei hij, maar ik had al opgehangen.

Ik rende naar de deur om open te doen. Ik rukte de deur open. Daar stond mijn allerbeste vriendin met twee heerlijke pizza's.

'Alice!' Ik omhelsde haar.

'Wat is er met jou? Heb je last van je hormonen?'

'Alice, niet zo lullig. Ik knuffel je wel vaker… Soms… af en toe… Oké niet vaak.'

'Ha ha, waar pizza al niet goed voor is!' zei ze terwijl ze de pizza's omhoog hield.

'Nou de pizza, en dat ik mijn kleine man vandaag gevoeld heb! Hij bewoog, net nadat ik iets tegen hem zei!'

'AA! Geweldig!' Alice rende naar de keuken en gooide de pizza's op het aanrecht. Ondertussen was ik alweer in de huiskamer, de spullen voor het eten aan het klaar zetten. Alice rende op me af en legde allebei haar handen op mijn buik.

'Hallo baby, dit is je tante Alice!' kirde ze tegen mijn buik. 'Draai je maar lekker om baby, doe het voor je tante.' Ze wreef met haar handen over mijn buik.

'Alice, als hij beweegt zeg ik het wel. Ik wil nu eten!' Ik pakte de pizza's en nam een grote hap.

Alice deed hetzelfde. 'Als ze beweegt wil ik het echt voelen, dus wel zeggen hé!'

We aten in stilte terwijl we een oude aflevering van Grey's Anatomy keken.

'Waarom maken ze die series toch altijd zo moeilijk. Als je net de ware hebt gevonden, gaat hij dood! Wat is dat nou weer!' zei ik toen het afgelopen was.

'Bella, dat heet romantiek! Ik weet dat Jake ver van Romantisch was, maar ik weet dat het bij jou nog ergens diep van binnen zit!' riep Alice.

'Alice! Kom hier, voel eens! Hij beweegt!' Ik wees naar mijn buik.

Alice legde haar handen op mijn buik. Ik voelde dat hij zich omdraaide.

'O mijn god, dit is echt geweldig!' Alice zat met een grote glimlach aan mijn buik te voelen. Tot hij stopte met draaien.

'Ik moet dit aan Edward vertellen!' Riep Alice, ze sprong op en pakte haar telefoon en liep naar de gang.

Terwijl zij Edward nog jaloerser maakte, ruimde ik onze rotzooi op.

Alice kwam weer terug toen ik alles net had opgeruimd. Natuurlijk.

'Bell, ik ga er weer vandoor! Ik moet morgen ook vroeg op!' ze liep weer terug naar de gang en ik liep met haar mee naar de deur.

'Al, ik vond het gezellig. Bedankt voor de pizza, ik bel morgen na de echo!'

'I love you, succes morgen Bell!' Ze gaf me snel een knuffel en liep de deur uit.

Ik was nog steeds moe, van de regen, werken en Alice. Ik trok een joggings broek aan en ging op bed liggen. Gelukkig had ik een tv op mijn slaapkamer. Nog een aflevering van Grey's Anatomy moest kunnen, toch?

**Ding Dong**

Alice, zeker wat vergeten.

Maar aan de andere kant van deur stond niet Alice, maar Edward.

'Wat doe jij hier?'

'Zo, wat ben jij blij om mij te zien!' Grijnsde hij.

Hij liep al naar binnen, voordat ik hem kon tegenhouden.

'Edward, ik wou eigenlijk naar bed gaan. Ik lig ook tv te kijken. Wat doe je hier?'

'Het is niet eerlijk dat Alice wel mag voelen en ik niet. En ik ga niet weg voordat ik hem gevoeld heb.'

Hij liep door naar de huiskamer, hij was echt niet van plan om weg te gaan. Ik liep achter hem aan.

'Edward, misschien beweegt hij helemaal niet meer vandaag. En ik wil Grey's Anatomy afkijken.'

Ik liep door naar mijn slaapkamer en ging weer op bed liggen. Ik drukte weer op play en Mcdreamy ging verder met levens redden. Edward stond in de deuropening, hij kwam naar het bed toegelopen en gooide zijn jas op een stoel.

Hij kwam naast me liggen en legde zijn handen op mijn buik. Zijn handen waren koel, maar mijn lichaam reageerde gelijk, ik was warm.

'Ik ga gelijk weer weg als ik hem gevoeld heb.' Zei hij met zijn zwoele stem.

Ik zei niks, ik keek naar de heerlijke McSteamy.

Hij wreef met zijn handen over mijn buik, o god waarom? Toen begon hij te praten.

'Hé kleintje, papa is hier. Het is niet eerlijk dat je wel beweegt als mama het voelt of als je tante het voelt. Ik ben toch veel belangrijker dan je tante?' zei hij met een zachte stem tegen mijn buik. Zoiets had ik nog nooit meegemaakt. Edward was zo lief. O mijn god. Ik was nog nooit gelukkiger dan dit geweest. Tranen van geluk begonnen mijn ogen te vullen. Edward had niks door, hij ging gewoon door met praten tegen onze baby.

'Papa kan niet wachten tot morgen! Dan zien we of je gezond bent. Maar ik kan helemaal niet wachten tot je geboren bent. Dan kan je mama en papa heel trots maken.'

O, mama **en** papa. De tranen begonnen rijkelijk te vloeien. Ze biggelden over mijn wangen en druppelden neer op mijn trui. Hij kon nu ook duidelijk zien dat ik aan het huilen was.

'Bella, wat is er? Sorry dat ik dit allemaal zei. Wat ben ik ook een lul. Ik ga weer veel te snel. Sorry! Het was echt niet mijn bedoeling om je verdrietig te maken! Sorry Bella! Ik-'

'Edward, stop met praten. Ik ben niet verdrietig. Ik ben nog nooit zo gelukkig geweest! Je mag zeggen wat je wilt. Jij bent toch zijn vader. Daar hoef je je niet voor te schamen!' Ik keek hem aan en hij mij.

Opeens had ik het echt niet meer koud, zijn ogen deden me smelten.

'Bella…'

'Edward'

Ik hield zijn hoofd tussen mijn handen. Ik voelde de stoppeltjes op zijn wangen en zijn haren waren zo zacht. Zijn ogen waren zo mooi, ik kon er uren in zwemmen. Zin kaken stonden in een perfecte hoek en zijn neus vormde de mooiste verbinding tussen zijn voorhoofd en zijn perfecte lippen. Zijn lippen, mooie rode dunne lippen.

Zijn hoofd kwam dichter naar die van mij.

'Bella, je bent zo mooi.' Edward ademde uit en zijn lippen raakte de mijne.

Onze lippen pasten precies in elkaar. Hij opende zijn lippen en ik voelde zijn warme tong naar binnen glijden. Mijn hele lichaam stond in vuur en vlam. Ik beet zachtjes op zijn onderlip en draaide met mijn tong langs de zijne. Ik ging rechtop zitten zodat ik in zijn schoot terecht kwam. Hij beet deze keer op mijn onderlip en onze zoen werd nog heftiger. Hij kreunde en ik ook. Ik ademde diep in door mijn neus en ging verder met zoenen. Mijn handen gleden over zijn schouders en ik knoopte de bovenste knoopjes van zijn overhemd open. Plots voelde ik weer iets bewegen in mijn buik. Ik rukte me los van zijn lippen. Hij keek me verbaasd aan. Ik pakte zijn hand en legde hem op mijn buik. Opnieuw bewoog er iets.

'Dat is je zoon.' Zei ik.

'O Bella, dit is echt geweldig.' Zijn handen bleven op mijn buik terwijl we naast elkaar op bed gingen liggen. Ik lag in zijn armen. Hij hield me stevig vast terwijl hij nog steeds aan mijn buik voelde. Ik deed mijn ogen even dicht om te genieten van het moment. Edward begon te neuriën en ik voelde mezelf steeds verder wegzakken.

Ik deed mijn ogen weer open. Ik lag over Edward heen. Hij lag nog te slapen. Shit, we zijn in slaap gevallen. Ik keek op de wekker, half negen. Ik had nog genoeg tijd voordat we naar het ziekenhuis moesten. Hij verdiende dat ontbijtje. Ik schoof langzaam van hem af, ik probeerde hem niet wakker te maken. Ik sloop op mijn tenen de kamer uit, richting de keuken.

De wafels stonden al op tafel toen hij slaperig binnen kwam. Zijn overhemd zat scheef en gekreukeld en zijn haar zat door de war. Ik had een man nooit aantrekkelijk gevonden na het slapen, maar Edward was een ander verhaal. Hij was heel mooi.

'Uh… goede morgen…' zei hij met een slaperige stem.

'Goede morgen! Ik heb ontbijt voor je klaargemaakt.' Ik wees naar de wafels.

We zaten samen aan tafel, zonder een woord te zeggen. Misschien voelde hij zich schuldig over gister? Ik vond het juist heerlijk. Edward en ik moesten gewoon weer naar elkaar toe groeien. Misschien had hij wel gelijk. We konden gelukkig worden samen.

'Edward, over gisteravond…'

'Bella, sorry! Het was echt niet mijn bedoeling. Ik zal me niet meer zo opdringen.' Verontschuldigde hij zich.

'Ik vond het helemaal niet vervelend! Ik denk gewoon dat we elkaar weer opnieuw moeten leren kennen.'

Edward knikte, maar zei niks. Dus ik ging weer verder. 'Vandaag hebben we onze eerste date, misschien kunnen we volgende week weer iets leuks gaan doen samen?' Ik keek hem vragend aan.

Hij moest er even over nadenken maar uiteindelijk gaf hij toch een antwoord.

'Weet je het zeker Bella?'

'Ja heel zeker.' Ik liep naar hem toe en gaf hem een kus. Ik kreeg weer duizend vlinders in mijn buik. Maar we moesten haasten om op tijd in het ziekenhuis te zijn.

'Ik ga even douche, zal ik straks een handdoek voor je klaarleggen?'

**Review Review Review!**

**Danku Danku Danku!**

**Xx Mij**


	8. Chapter 8

Deel 8 - Echo

'Nou Bella, ga daar maar even liggen en rol je blouse omhoog en even je knoop losmaken.'

We zaten bij de dokter en hij wees me naar de tafel. We hadden net een gesprek gehad over de zwangerschap. Ik had geen klachten en de dokter was ook overal tevreden over. Edward zat niet erg op zijn gemak. Ik weet niet of het kwam door afgelopen nacht of door de vragen van de dokter. Maar nu was het tijd voor een echo. Nu kregen we te zien of onze baby gezond was. Maar bovenal, wat het zou gaan worden: een jongen of een meisje?

Ik ging op de dokterstafel liggen, of wat is het woord daar eigenlijk voor? Ik rolde mijn blouse omhoog. Ik had natuurlijk geen knoop in mijn broek, want ik had een zwangerschapsbroek aan. Eerst kwam de dokter naar de tafel gelopen, Edward kwam naast me zitten en de stagiaire zette het apparaat klaar.

'Bella, vind je het erg als James de echo maakt? Hij moet het ook leren, toch?' De dokter lachte en wees naar de stagiaire.

'Nee hoor, vind ik niet erg.'

Edward keek me met een benauwd gezicht aan. Hij wist niet dat ik al jaren onder behandeling was bij deze dokter en dat ik al zo vaak stagiaires had gezien.

James spoot wat gelei uit een witte tube op mijn buik, de gelei was vreselijk koud. Hij zette het apparaatje op mijn buik en begon ermee te glijden. Ik had al eerder een echo gehad, maar toen kon ik niet echt zien waar nou de baby zat. Het leek toen meer op een boontje.

Maar nu, na vijf maanden, zag ik duidelijk een baby op het schermpje. Ik kneep in Edwards hand en ik keek hem even aan. Maar ik kon mijn ogen niet van onze baby afhouden.

'Kijk, hier is het hoofdje met de ogen, neusje en mond.' James wees naar het hoofdje. 'Het lijfje ziet er ook goed uit. Ik zie geen open ruggetje, dat is goed nieuws.'

'Nu even op zoek naar de hartslag.' De dokter vertelde James wat hij moest doen.

James gleed met het apparaatje over mijn buik, op sommige plekken drukte hij een beetje hard. Ik had ook al eerder de hartslag gehoord, bij de vorige echo. Maar ik hoorde nu niks. James begon steeds bezorgder te kijken.

'Hans, ik kan het niet vinden. Er is geen hartslag.' De stagiaire begon nu lichtelijk in paniek te raken. Ik ook.

'Kom maar.' De dokter pakte het apparaatje uit zijn handen en begon er zelf mee te glijden. Ook hij keek een beetje bezorgd. Ik voelde de tranen al in mijn ogen en ik durfde Edward niet aan te kijken.

'O hoor eens.' Zei de dokter terwijl er een snel en hard getik uit het apparaat klonk.

'Oef, gelukkig!' Zei ik opgelucht en ik kneep weer in Edwards hand.

'Willen jullie allebei weten wat het is, of willen jullie het een verrassing houden?'

'Wij willen het graag weten!' Edward's stem klonk enthousiast, uiteindelijk was dit de reden dat hij mee was.

'Zien jullie deze twee streepjes?' De dokter wees weer naar het beeldschermpje. Er waren duidelijk twee dunne streepjes te zien.

'Ja, daar toch?' Ik wees naar de streepjes.

'Dat betekent dat het een meisje is.'

'Een meisje?' vroeg ik lichtelijk verbaasd.


	9. Chapter 9

Deel 9 – Liefde?

'Ja, een kerngezond meisje.' Zei de dokter nog een keer.

'Maar…' Ik was perplex. Ik keek naar Edward en zei 'Sorry, ik dacht echt dat het een jongen zou worden.'

Over Edward's gezicht rolde een dikke traan en hij bleef naar het beeldschermpje kijken.

'O Edward, het spijt me echt! Ik wist niet dat je zo graag een jongen wou!' De dokter had mijn buik al schoon gemaakt en ik trok mijn blouse omlaag en ging omhoog zitten. Ik keek Edward aan.

'Bella, het maakt me niet uit wat het wordt. Als het maar gezond het gelukkig is.' Hij keek me aan.

'Maar waarom huil je dan?' Vroeg ik hem.

'Omdat ik gelukkig ben.' En hij kuste me.

]=[

'Bella, ik heb je al drie keer gebeld. Waar ben je?' Alice stem klonk kwaad op mijn voicemail.

_U heeft twee nieuwe berichten_

'Bella Swann, als je me niet terug belt dan vraag ik voogdij over je kind!'

_U heeft een nieuw bericht_

'Oké, ten eerste pak ik je kind af en krijg je een bezoekersregeling met je EIGEN kind. Ten tweede, als je me niet hebt terug gebeld voor tien uur, dan kan je de pot op met die bezoekersregeling!'

Ik keek op de klok en zag dat het tien voor tien was. Ik besloot om Alice maar snel te bellen.

'Bella! Waar heb je heel de dag gezeten!' Schreeuwde Alice door de telefoon.

'Rustig aan, ik ben heel de dag op stap geweest met Edward. Sorry, dat ik niet gelijk gebeld heb.'

'Oké, nu moet jij even rustig aan doen. Eerst wil ik weten hoe de echo is gegaan, daarna wil ik weten wat je de hele dag met mijn broer hebt uitgespookt. Dus begin maar met vertellen.'

'Nou, tante Alice, het feit is dat jij altijd gelijk hebt. Het wordt een meisje.'

Eerst gilde Alice heel hard en hoorde ik Jasper op de achtergrond lachen. 'Zie je nou wel! Ik zei het toch! Ik doe een vreugdedansje! O wat geweldig! Ik ga mijn kleine nichtje verwennen tot op het bot!'

'Zolang je haar maar niet van me afpakt.'

'Bells, je weet toch wel dat ik een grapje maakte!'

Ik begon te lachen 'Natuurlijk weet ik dat malle!'

Daarna wilde Alice weten wat ik die dag met Edward gedaan had. Ik vertelde dat we na de afspraak bij de dokter naar Seattle gereden waren. Daar hadden we heerlijk een broodje gegeten bij die nieuwe zaak. We hebben gewinkeld, voornamelijk babydingen. We hebben heerlijk gewandeld in het park.

'Daarna heeft hij me meegenomen naar jullie oude huis.'

'O god, staat dat er nog steeds? Ik dacht dat het allang weg was daar, dat huis is zeker honderd jaar oud.'

'Ja, het staat er nog steeds, het is zeker toe aan een renovatie. Maar het is echt een prachtig huis. Ik weet nog wel dat we vroeger altijd op de zolder speelden. We verstopten ons dan achter het schot, weet je nog?'

'Ja, met die vieze spinnen en dan kwam Edward ons altijd zoeken maar hij vond ons nooit.' Zei Alice

'Ik heb hem vandaag ons geheim verteld. Tot op de dag van vandaag heeft hij het nooit geweten.'

Alice zuchtte 'Eigenlijk zonde dat het huis nooit aan iemand verkocht is. Volgens mij is het nog steeds van mijn ouders.'

'Edward vertelde dat zijn ouders het nooit wilden verkopen omdat ze het zo mooi vonden. Maar ze wilden nooit meer terug.'

'Misschien komen ze binnenkort wel terug als ze opa en oma zijn.' Lachte Alice.

'Denk je niet dat het veel te groot is voor hen? Alice, het is al elf uur. Ik ga echt naar bed.'

'Okido, slaap lekker!'

'Da- ' Ik wilde gedag zeggen, maar ze had al opgehangen.

Ik lag bijna te slapen toen ik een smsje kreeg van Edward.

_Alice smste net dat ze zo blij is dat ze een nichtje krijgt. Slaap lekker schoonheid._

Met een lach op mijn gezicht viel ik in slaap. Die nacht sliep ik als een roosje.

_Tring_

_Tring_

Ik werd wakker van de deurbel. Wie stond er nou op zaterdagochtend voor de deur? Zo vroeg.

Ik keek op de wekkern, zo vroeg was het dus niet. Het was al twaalf uur.

Ik greep mijn badjas en rende naar de deur terwijl ik 'm aan probeerde te trekken. Ik klikte de beneden deur open. Ik had nog een halve minuur totdat persoon X aan de deur stond. Precies genoeg tijd om in de spiegel te kijken en mezelf een beetje te fatsoeneren. Maar Alice en Edward, een van de twee verwachte ik wel rond deze tijd, hadden mij al vaker gezien terwijl ik er niet uit zag.

Er werd op mijn deur geklopt en ik deed open. Ik schrok. Daar stond niet Alice en ook niet Edward. Het was Jake. Ik had hem al een maand niet gezien. Ik was eindelijk een beetje over mijn angst heen en nu stond hij voor mijn deur. Ik smeet de deur met dezelfde vaart weer dicht.

'Bella, wacht! Ik wil alleen maar praten. Ik beloof dat ik je met geen vinger aan zal raken.' Riep hij vanachter de deur.

'Jake, ga weg. Er valt weinig meer te zeggen.' Ik deed het extra slot op de deur.

'Bella, toe nou. Ik wil mijn excuses aanbieden. Ik wil je echt geen kwaad doen hoor. Ik heb een fout gemaakt. Maar ik hou van je, laat me alsjeblieft binnen. Ik wil het uitleggen.' Smeekte hij.

'Jake, als je vijf minuten kan wachten. Ik trek even iets fatsoenlijks aan. Ik kom zo de deur open doen.' Ik liep naar mijn slaapkamer om me om te kleden. Ik hoorde nog een stille "Dankjewel" aan de andere kant van de deur.

Ik trok een spijkerbroek en een dikke trui aan. Ik wilde hem niet uitdagen met blote huid. Ik pakte mijn mobiele telefoon en stopte 'm in de grote zak van mijn trui. Alice stond sneltoets 1 en Edward op 2.

'Jake, beloof je dat je niks zult doen. De politie kan hier binnen vijf minuten zijn en mijn telefoon staat op scherp. Waag het niet iets te proberen.'

'Bella, ik beloof het.'

Ik haalde de twee sloten van het slot en deed de deur een stukje open. Aan de andere kant stond Jake met een grote bos bloemen. Hij glimlachte een beetje ongemakkelijk. Ik deed de deur een stukje verder open en gebaarde hem naar binnen te komen.

'Deze zijn voor jou.' Hij gaf me de bos bloemen en we liepen naar de huiskamer. Ik legde de bos bloemen snel in de keuken en liep achter hem aan.

'Wil je iets drinken.' Vroeg ik hem. Maar hij zei dat hij niks wilde.

'Jake, wat je gedaan hebt kan ik je niet vergeven. Mijn kind was er bijna niet meer geweest door jou.' Ik keek hem boos aan. Ik zag in zijn ogen dat hij er spijt van had.

'Bella, ik wil het uitleggen. Ik wilde echt niet…' Hij slikte en zuchtte. Hij haalde zijn handen door zijn haren en begon zijn verhaal.

'Bella, ik was dronken en ontzettend boos. Paul had me de hele avond zitten opjutten dat ik je een lesje moest leren. Ik zei steeds dat hij z'n bek moest houden want ik hou van je. Ik zou jou nooit pijn doen.'

'Maar dat heb je wel gedaan Jake.' Onderbrak ik hem.

'Ik weet het, toen ik je zag en je noemde zijn naam kreeg ik een waas voor mijn ogen. Het is absoluut niet goed te praten wat ik heb gedaan. Maar het spijt me wel heel erg. Ik wil niet dat je me vergeeft, maar ik wil wel dat je weet dat het me spijt. Ik hou van je Bella.' Hij keek me aan en ik zag de tranen in zijn ogen.

'Jake, je weet dat er geen toekomst meer is tussen ons. Ik hou wel van je, maar als een broer. Ik heb fijne jaren met je gehad, maar er was nooit echte liefde tussen ons.'

'Ik weet dat het nooit meer zo wordt tussen ons, ik hou van je als een zus. Ik zie nu ook in dat het nooit heeft kunnen slagen, ons huwelijk.'

Ik zuchtte diep, blij dat ik niet de enige was die er zo over dacht. 'Jake, ik kan je niet vergeven omdat het om mijn kind gaat. Voor mijn dochter ga ik door het vuur. Maar ik zie wel dat je er spijt van hebt.'

Jake keek naar de grond.

'Waarom ben je nu naar me toegekomen?' vroeg ik aan hem.

'Ik ben in therapie gegaan. Er zijn veel dingen die me dwars zaten. Opgekropte woede en dingen die ik nooit verwerkt heb. De afgelopen vier weken heb ik veel geleerd over mezelf. Ik heb mezelf beter leren kennen. Ik besprak met mijn therapeut of het verstandig was dit te doen. Hij zei dat ik ook aan jou moest denken, aan jou angst voor mij. Maar hij zei wel dat ik vroeg of laat mijn excuses aan moest gaan bieden.' Hij keek me aan.

Ik glimlachte naar hem. 'Ik ben blij dat jij je ware "ik" weer hebt gevonden. Ik hoop echt dat je gelukkig zult worden.'

'Ik ben ook gelukkig op dit moment.' Hij grijnsde terwijl hij het zei. Zo kende ik hem weer, de oude Jacob.

'Vertel vertel!' Spoorde ik hem aan.

'Sam's nichtje was op bezoek, toevallig ik ook. Om een lang verhaal kort te maken. De vond sloeg over bij ons eerste oogcontact. Sinds die avond zijn we onafscheidelijk.' Hij pakte zijn portemonnee en liet trots een foto zien van een mooi meisje met zwart half lang haar.

'Zo Jacob, dat heb je goed voor elkaar!'

'Dank je. Maar hoe is het met jou en die… Uhm… Jasper dan?' vroeg hij aarzelend.

'Ha ha ha, Jasper is de verloofde van Alice. Hij hielp me met sjouwen. Het kind is niet van hem.'

'O oké, sorry dat ik je heb uitgemaakt voor al die lelijke namen. Ik weet dat jij niet zo bent.'

'Weet ik toch.' Ik knipoogde naar hem.

_Tringggg Tringggg_

'O, sorry. Even de deur open doen.' Ik stond op en liep naar de deur. Ik drukte op het knopje om de deur beneden open te doen.

'Ik ga gelijk weer. Ik heb nog veel te doen vandaag. Bedankt dat ik binnen mocht komen. Ik hoop dat we binnenkort weer een keertje bij kunnen kletsen of zo. Dan kan ik je voorstellen aan Evelyn.'

'Is goed Jake. Dankjewel dat je bent langsgekomen om je excuses aan te bieden.'

Ik opende de deur. Opeens gaf Jake me een stevige knuffel.

'Ha ha, het is wel goed Jake.' Ik klopte op zijn rug.

'Wat is hier in vredesnaam aan de hand! Haal je poten van haar af!' Riep Edward door de gang.

Hij kwam op ons afgerent en trok Jake van me af. Hij duwde Jake tegen de muur.

'Als ik jou nog één keer in de buurt van Bella zie, ben je er geweest!' Schreeuwde hij tegen Jake.

'Edward, hou op! Hij kwam alleen zijn excuses aanbieden! Laat hem los!' Ik trok net zo lang aan Edward's arm totdat hij Jake los liet.

'Sorry Jake, het is beter als je nu gaat.' Zei ik tegen Jake.

'Ik geloof dat ik dat wel verdiende.' Hij draaide zich om en liep weg.

'Ben jij helemaal gek geworden! Hij kwam zijn excuses aanbieden! Daarnaast kan ik heus wel voor mezelf opkomen!' Ik gooide de deur achter me dicht en stampvoette naar de keuken waar ik de bloemen in een vaas begon te doen.

'Sorry Bella, maar je hebt me drie keer gebeld en gelijk weer opgehangen. Ik dacht dat er iets aan de hand was.'

'Ik heb je helemaal niet gebeld! Ik zou toch nooit gelijk ophangen!' riep ik tegen hem.

Hij pakte zijn telefoon en drukte woest op de knopjes en liet het zien. Ik had hem inderdaad drie keer gebeld het afgelopen uur.

Ik pakte mijn eigen telefoon en keek ernaar.

'Oeps, ik had 'm niet op toetsenvergrendeling staan. Sorry!' Ik keek hem verontschuldigend aan.

'En dan nog wat Bella. Die gek heeft je het ziekenhuis ingeslagen! Ik dacht dat hij je stond te wurgen of zo!'

'Hij kwam alleen zijn excuses aanbieden en deze mooie bloemen brengen. Hij is in therapie en heeft een nieuwe vriendin. Je hoeft je dus geen zorgen te maken.' Vertelde ik hem plechtig.

'Hmpf, oké.' Hij plofte neer op een keukenstoel met zijn armen over elkaar en een frons op zijn gezicht. Net een klein kind.

'Nu je er toch bent. Ik ben net wakker en heb nog niet gegeten. Tosti's?' Ik keek hem aan met een grijns, ik wist hoe lekker hij tosti's vond.

Zijn eerste tosti had hij al lang en breed opgegeten toen hij me met een serieus gezicht aankeek.

'Zeg Bella.'

'Ja Edward.'

'Volgende week zaterdag zijn mijn ouders vijfendertig jaar getrouwd.'

'O gefeliciteerd!'

'Hm dank je. Ze geven een etentje bij hun thuis.'

'Leuk, rij je samen met Alice en Jasper?' vroeg ik aan hem.

'Ja, waarschijnlijk wel. Maar ik wil je iets vragen.'

'Vraag maar raak.' Zei ik met een mond vol tosti.

'Mijn ouders weten niet dat ze opa en oma worden.' Hij keek met een serieus gezicht.

'Ik hou mijn mond wel, als je dat liever hebt.'

'O, ik pak dit soort dingen altijd verkeerd aan.'

Ik keek hem met een verbaasd gezicht aan.

Hij ging weer verder. 'Voordat ik het nog meer verpest vraag ik het in één keer.' Hij zuchtte.

'Ik wil dat je mee gaat en dat we samen vertellen dat ze opa en oma worden. Je kent mijn ouders al heel je leven. Ze zullen het fantastisch vinden!'

Ik slikte.


	10. Chapter 10

Deel 10. Opa & Oma.

Alice en Jasper, Edward en ik liepen naar de voordeur van Esmé en Carlisle. Ik had me thuis drie keer omgekleed, een flinke laag deodorant opgespoten en een lekker luchtje opgedaan. Ik was zo zenuwachtig dat mijn handen trilden. Alice en Edward verklaarden me voor gek omdar ik Esmé en Carlisle al heel mijn leven kende. Ik was praktisch bij ze opgegroeid. Maar om te vertellen dat Edward en ik soort van weer bij elkaar waren en daarbij ook nog eens dat ze opa en oma zouden worden. Waarschijnlijk hadden ze medelijden met me omdat ik gedumpt was door de vader van mijn kind en nu drie hoog achter woonde. Wisten zij veel. Het angstzweet stond op mijn rug.

'Bella, ze vinden het heel leuk. Ze willen dolgraag opa en oma worden.' Zei Alice terwijl ze over het grintpad naar de deur huppelde. Alice was altijd zo zeker van haar zaak, in tegenstelling tot mij. Edward pakte mijn hand en gaf een bemoedigend kneepje.

'O Bella, kijk die buik nou eens! Wat ben je mooi zwanger! Gaat alles goed met de baby? Weet je al wat het wordt? Heb je nog last van krampen of misselijkheid?' Esmé wreef over mijn buik en was dolenthousiast. Ik had haar altijd gezien als een tweede moeder. Mijn moeder besloot naar Afrika te gaan toen ik dertien was. Precies op zo'n leeftijd dat je je moeder nodig hebt. Maar Esmé heeft me alles bijgebracht over ongesteldheid, seks, mannen, en alle dingen die je eigenlijk van je moeder leert. Ik was er bijna elke dag, Alice en ik leken net zusjes. Toch heb ik die gevoelens nooit voor Edward gehad.

Ik vertelde Esmé dat alles prima ging en dat ik, ik versprak me door 'we' te zeggen, erachter waren gekomen dat het een meisje wordt. Esmé was dolenthousiast over alles. Ze bood aan me te helpen. Nu ze wat ouder werd had ze meer tijd en wilde ze best wel eens oppassen. Dan zou ze een soort van lievelingstante worden. Alice greep meteen in door te zeggen dat zij dat al was. Ik keek Edward met een rood hoofd aan en probeerde hem met mijn gezicht te vertellen dat hij het snel moest vertellen. Hij knikte.

'Ik wil graag toosten op een fijne toekomst voor ons en zeker ook voor de dochter van Bella.' Carlisle hief zijn glas en gaf een kleine speech. Edward kuchte en iedereen keek hem aan. Hij zei tegen zijn vader dat hij maar beter even kon gaan zitten.

'Ik moet jullie wat vertellen.' Zei hij kort maar krachtig. Hij deed zijn mond open om iets te zeggen maar Esmé was hem voor. 'Ed, we hebben het allang gezien hoor. Jullie zijn weer samen.'

Edward zat stomverbaasd te kijken naar zijn moeder. 'Ja, als jullie hand in hand het pas op komen lopen zegt dat al genoeg toch.' Esmé moest lachen en nam een slok van haar wijn.

Ik gaf Edward een zachte trap tegen zijn schenen, als sein dat hij verder moest gaan. Maar dat deed hij niet. Hij zat met open mond naar zijn moeder te staren.

'Ja je hebt gelijk Esmé, dat is niet het enige. Jullie worden ook opa en oma.' Zei ik.

'Ja we zullen het kleine meisje behandelen als ons eigen kleinkind. Maar ik denk dat ze Jake's vader toch als haar echte opa zal zien.' Esmé ging gewoon door met eten.

'Uhm, zo bedoel ik het niet helemaal.' Zei ik en ze stopte nu wel met eten. Edward nam het weer over en begon het uit te leggen. 'Ik ben ook haar biologische vader. Jullie zijn haar echte opa en oma.'

Esmé liet haar vork vallen en er sprongen tranen in haar ogen. 'Maar… Hoe?' Ze stond op. Even dacht ik dat ze boos weg zou lopen. Maar in plaats daarvan kwam ze op me af lopen en gaf me een knuffel.

'O Bella, je weet niet half hoe blij ik ben. Ik was al blij dat jullie weer bij elkaar waren, maar dat je ons ook nog eens ons eerste kleinkind gaat geven is echt… geweldig. Ik heb er geen woorden voor.' Ik voelde de tranen op mijn trui vallen. 'Nou van harte gefeliciteerd oma.' Zei ik en ze begon weer te lachen en huilen van blijdschap. Ook Carlisle was erbij komen staan om ons een knuffel te geven.

Ik had helemaal geen reden om zenuwachtig te zijn. De avond verliep zo goed. Het was ontzettend gezellig. We bespraken de mogelijke kleuren van de kinderkamer terwijl de mannen een sigaar stonden te roken op de veranda. Esmé zei dat ze nu zeker weten vaak wilde oppassen, daar had ze wel het recht op als oma.

'Nou, dat viel toch wel mee?' Vroeg Edward toen ik in zijn armen op bed lag. 'Ja reuze.' Antwoordde ik. 'Maar even iets anders. Zijn we nu weer bij elkaar? Of wat is dit tussen ons?' Ik keek hem aan en wachtte op zijn reactie. 'Ik hou van je. Echt waar. Wij horen bij elkaar. Ook al is het nog vroeg. Je zou kunnen zeggen dat het vijf en een halve maand allemaal begonnen is. Dus het heeft lang genoeg geduurd niet?' Zei hij met een grijns. 'Ik heb nog nooit zo lang met iemand gedate voordat we een relatie begonnen.' Zei ik terwijl ik moest lachen. 'Nee bij je eerste relatie reed hij je overal naartoe in zijn Volvo en bij je tweede relatie zat je vastgeroest.' We moesten allebei lachen. 'Oké.' Zei ik. 'Dan ga ik zo even alle andere gegadigden smsen om te zeggen dat ik een vriend heb.'

Edward kietelde me in mijn zij. 'Maar op één voorwaarde. Ik neem je morgen mee naar mijn huis. We zijn de afgelopen weken 24/7 bij elkaar geweest maar je bent niet één keer bij mij geweest.' Zei hij.

'Het is dat jij het vraagt, ik wou het eigenlijk zelf al voorstellen!' Zei ik terwijl ik met mijn moeite mijn ogen openhield.

Die nacht sliep ik als een roosje.

'Oké. Niet schrikken. Het is echt heel klein en het is een rommel.' Edward liep voor me uit en deed zijn deur open. Zijn appartement bevond zich in een flatje in het centrum. 'Ik zal mijn best doen.' Zei ik voordat ik naar binnen liep.

Hij had niet overdreven, het was klein, heel klein. 'Is dit zeg maar, alles?' vroeg ik terwijl ik een rondje draaide door zijn kamer. Want meer was het niet, het leek wel een grote studentenkamer.

'Ik heb ook nog een badkamer.' Hij trok me mee de deur uit, de hal op. We liepen de gang door en we kwamen bij een badkamer. Niet dat het echt een badkamer was, gewoon een hokje met een douche erin. Het was dus gewoon een studentenkamer.

'Edward, je woont in een studentenflat!' Riep ik uit. 'Ssht, er liggen vast nog mensen te slapen, het is hier echt gehorig. Kom mee.' We liepen weer terug naar zijn kamer. 'Waarom woon je in een studentenflat? Je heeft les, je kan toch veel beter krijgen?' vroeg ik.

'Ik weet het. Dit is maar tijdelijk. Ik kon niks leuks vinden en Pete, weet je wel die jongen van school, die ging hier weg. Dus ik ben hier tijdelijk gaan zitten tot ik iets beters vind.' Hij krabde aan zijn hoofd en keek me verontschuldigen aan. 'Ik snap niet dat je hier kunt leven.' Zei ik. 'Eerlijk gezegd ben ik ook meer bij jou dan dat ik hier ben.'

'Dan kom je maar bij mij wonen. Ik heb toch een kamer over. Tot de baby er is kunnen je spullen wel daar staan, tegen die tijd moeten we maar een andere oplossing vinden.' Ik keek nog eens rond en verbaasde me over de kleine ruimte met de vele spullen. Er stonden twee gitaren en een groot keyboard. 'Weet je het zeker Bella? Ik ben echt een sloddervos?' Hij keek me lief aan. Ik wist het zeker.

**Twee weken later**

'Jij gaat helemaal niks tillen. Je bent zes maanden zwanger, ben je wel goed bij je hoofd.' Edward keek me boos aan terwijl hij een doos uit mijn handen greep. 'Ga jij maar gewoon boven staan en zeg waar alles moet komen. Jazz en ik regelen het wel.' Hij was druk in de weer met dozen terwijl ik weer naar boven liep.

Alice stond boven op me te wachten met haar handen in haar zij. 'Je wilde toch niks gaan tillen hé?'

'Nee nee, heb jij thee?' Ik liep langs haar naar de keuken.

Samen dronken we thee en kletsten over van alles. Alice wist al helemaal hoe ze de babykamer in wilde richten. Maar nadat ik haar duidelijk had gemaakt dat ik dat zelf wilde doen droop ze toch af. Edward had meer spullen dan ik dacht. Al zijn dozen stonden in de babykamer en zijn instrumenten stonden in de huiskamer. Ook al was het één grote bende, ik vond het heerlijk dat hij bij me kwam wonen.

'Pff, dat was de laatste doos. Biertje?' Edward kwam de keuken ingelopen gevolgd door Jasper. Ze kwamen bij ons aan tafel zitten en genoten van hun biertje. Het was een lange dag geweest en ik was blij dat het over was. Maar nu moesten al die dozen nog uitgepakt worden. Ik bedacht me dat ik daar nog genoeg tijd voor had.

'Oké, nu we toch met z'n allen bij elkaar zijn. Jazz en ik willen jullie iets vertellen.' Zei Alice opeens.

'Je bent zwanger?' Vroeg ik verbaasd.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

'Je bent zwanger!' Vroeg ik verbaasd.

'Doe niet zo gek, ik ben veel te trots op mijn buikspieren!' Alice gilde het uit. 'Jasper heeft een nieuwe baan aangeboden gekregen.'

'Was dat nou zo moeilijk om te vertellen?' Ik liep naar Jasper toe en feliciteerde hem met zijn nieuwe baan.

'Maar daarvoor moeten we wel een half jaar naar New York.' Alice werd akelig stil en keek me beteuterd aan. Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen.

'Bells, een half jaar is zo voorbij. Als die kleine geboren wordt, kom ik gelijk terug!' Probeerde Alice.

De rest van de dag hing er een rare sfeer. Alice beloofde me dat er niks zou veranderen. Tegenwoordig kon je overal komen met het vliegtuig. Ondanks dat ik het geweldig voor haar vond, wist ik dat het een zware tijd zou gaan worden.

Ik woonde net in Seattle, mijn leven was eindelijk zoals ik het wilde, gaat mijn beste vriendin aan de andere kant van het land wonen.

]=[

2 maanden later.

'Pff, ik ben het zat!' Schreeuwde ik naar Edward. Hij stond in de keuken af te wassen. 'Je moet ook niet zo veel eten, kijk maar wat er van komt.' Ik hoorde hem lachen. 'Je hebt niet voor niks zo'n dikke buik.'

Ik was acht maanden zwanger en ik was het helemaal zat. Mijn buik leek wel een uit de kluiten gewassen meloen. Mijn rug deed zeer en mijn enkels waren dik. Ik was het zat. Mijn kleine meisje was daarbij ook nog eens ontzettend bewegelijk. De hele dag lag ze stil, maar op het moment dat ik wou gaan slapen kwam ze tot leven. Edward vond het wel grappig. Ik niet.

Het was zondagavond en morgen hoefde ik niet te werken. Ik had eindelijk mijn zwangerschapsverlof opgenomen. Daar was ik wel aan toe. Ik kon niet meer normaal lopen, het leek meer op waggelen.

'Morgen ga ik winkelen. We moeten echt aan dat kamertje beginnen. Ze kan elk moment komen. Ik snap niet waarom we er nog niet aan begonnen zijn.' Zei ik tegen Edward, die net de kamer in kwam lopen. Hij keek me grijnzend aan.

'Kan je niet wachten tot donderdag? Dan ben ik vrij, ga ik met je mee.' Hij keek me poeslief aan.

'Oké, maar alleen omdat ik zelf niet kan tillen.' Zei ik fel, met die hormonen was ik niet te genieten. 'Ik wou dat Alice nog hier woonde, dan kon ze met me mee.' Ik zat met mijn armen over elkaar op de bank recht voor me uit te staren. Alice was zes weken geleden vertrokken naar New York. En God wat miste ik haar. Ik gunde het hun zo, om carrière te maken in de Big City. Maar ik had Alice echt nodig.

'Kan je niet een dag vrij nemen morgen?' Ik gaf hem een kusje om hem zo ver te krijgen. Opeens deed hij afstandelijk. 'Ik heb morgen na mijn werk ook een afspraak met iemand van dat bedrijf weet je wel. Dus ik ben er niet met eten.' Hij liep naar de keuken.

De laatste weken was het niet anders gegaan. Drie avonden per week at hij niet thuis, hij had steeds afspraken met dat ene bedrijf weet je wel. Een zogenaamd bedrijf dat muziekinstrumenten maakte. Die avonden konden we mooi gebruiken om dat kamertje op te knappen. Ik kon het niet alleen en hij was er nooit. Waarschijnlijk is dat kamertje nog niet klaar als ze er is.

Edward kwam weer naast me zitten. 'Heb je al gedacht over namen?' Hij veranderde het onderwerp. We hadden al oeverloze discussies gehad over de naam van ons kleine meisje.

'Pff, ik weet het echt niet!' Ik gooide mijn handen in de lucht.

'Ik heb er wel over nagedacht.' Zei hij onschuldig. 'Wat dacht je van Coco?' Ik hoorde een ondertoon.

'Ik ga mijn kind niet naar een mode-icoon vernoemen. En ook niet als er voor de hand liggende grapjes gemaakt kunnen worden. Ben je coco nuts? Wat dacht je van Emma?' Vroeg ik.

'Mwa, ik wil niet dat mijn kind met dertien andere Emma's in de klas zit. Het moet wel origineel zijn.'

Het was weer zo'n zelfde avond, met dezelfde argumenten. Ook nu kwamen we er niet uit.

De week verliep tergend langzaam. Ik wist niet wat ik met mijn vrije tijd moest doen. Het huis was spik en span. Ook al moest ik tijdens het schoonmaken om de tien minuten even gaan zitten om op adem te komen.

Op woensdagmiddag stond ik te roeren in een veel te grote pan soep. Door mijn vrije tijd kreeg ik het idee om soep te maken. Ja, vraag er maar niet naar. Ik hoorde om vier uur de deur open gaan. Ik keek verbaasd om het hoekje, ik verwachte Edward nu nog niet thuis. Hij had toch weer een afspraak?

'Wat doe jij nou thuis?' Vroeg ik verbaasd.

'Ik rook op mijn werk de soep, dus ik dacht ik kom eens even proeven wat mijn lieve meisje heeft gemaakt.' Hij gaf me een knuffel via mijn rug, aangezien dat nu veel fijner was met mijn gigantische buik.

'Ha ha. Grappenmaker. Toevallig ben ik een kei in het maken van soep.' Ik roerde nog een keer extra door de soep.

'Eigenlijk heb ik een verrassing voor je. Ga je met me mee?' Hij draaide het vuur onder de soep uit en trok me mee naar de gang.

'Maar waar gaan we heen dan?' wilde ik weten.

'Dat zul je zo wel zien.'

De eerste twintig minuten van de autorit was ik niet te stuiten van de zenuwen. Maar toen ik in de gaten kreeg dat we richting Forks reden werd ik minder zenuwachtig. Maar ik wist nog steeds niet wat we gingen doen.

We reden een parkeerplaats op, net buiten Forks.

'Ik ga je een blinddoek om doen. Ik beloof dat er niks engs gaat gebeuren. Je zult het heel leuk vinden.' Vertelde Edward terwijl hij mijn sjaal voor mijn ogen bond. Ik had geen commentaar.

Na een tijdje voelde ik dat we weer stil stonden.

'Ik kom je helpen, blijf zitten hè.' Zei hij. Ik voelde heel snel zijn warme, veilige armen om me heen.

We liepen over een stenenpad, na ongeveer vijf stappen vertelde hij me dat we een trappetje op gingen. Ik hoorde een deur open gaan en ik voelde warmte om heen. We waren ergens binnen, maar waar? Ik voelde een harde, waarschijnlijk houten vloer onder mijn voeten. Weer vertelde hij me dat we een trap op gingen, maar nu een iets langere. Ik deed braaf wat hij me vertelde. Weer voelde ik een deur open gaan.

'Ik ga nu je blinddoek af doen.' Hij deed de blinddoek af.

Ik stond in een geel kamertje. Niet fel geel, maar zacht geel. Ik stond naast een ledikant, met daarin twee knuffels en een zacht geel dekentje. Boven het bedje hing een mobiel met mooie hangertjes. Aan de andere muur stond een klein kledingkastje met daarnaast een commode. Op één muur was een prachtige muurschildering gemaakt van een eenhoorn. Er waren verschillende kleuren gebruikt, maar het zacht gele kwam het meest naar voren. De perfecte kinderkamer.

'En, hoe vind je het?' Vroeg Edward. Hij was achter me komen staan en ik stond in zijn armen. Zijn hoofd leunde op mijn schouder.

'Ik heb er geen woorden voor. Zo zouden wij het ook moeten doen.' Ik had al allemaal ideeën voor onze babykamer. 'Waar zijn we eigenlijk?'

'Weet je nog dat ik je heb meegenomen naar het oude huis van mijn ouders?' Vroeg hij.

Tuurlijk wist ik dat nog.

'Kijk maar eens goed om je heen.'

Opeens zag ik het. Dit was de oude kamer van Emmet.

'Maar hé? Wat, hoe?' Wie waren hier komen wonen en waarom stonden wij zomaar bij iemand in huis?

'Ik heb nooit afspraken gehad met een bedrijf. Ik was hier.' Hij grijnsde.

'Waarom? Om bij te verdienen ofzo? Je hoeft geen bouwvakker te worden hoor, als we in geldnood zitten vinden we wel een andere manier.' Zei ik tegen hem. Ik kon niet geloven dat hij een tweede baan genomen had.

'Bella, ik heb dit voor ons gedaan. Ik wil onze dochter niet opvoeden in de achterbuurt van Seattle. Weet je nog wat een fijne jeugd wij hebben gehad hier in Forks?' Hij straalde.

'Maar…' Ik stond verbaasd om me heen te kijken. Ik wist niks te zeggen.

'Vind je het niet mooi? Ik weet dat je de wereld over wilde reizen, maar dat kan ook vanuit hier. We kunnen Olivia met ons meenemen.'

'Ik ga mijn kind niet Olivia noemen. Ik vind het geweldig!' Ik gaf hem een knuffel. Het was ook echt geweldig. Hij had ook gelijk ook, onze dochter verdiende een veilige leuke jeugd vlak bij haar opa's en oma.


	12. AN

**AN**

**Thanks voor de lieve reviews! Dit verhaal komt bijna ten einde! Nog een paar hoofdstukjes!**

**Maar! Ik heb een enorme writersblock bij dit verhaal! Dus het kan nog wel een tijdje duren voordat ik weer inspiratie heb! Het spijt me! Als jullie leuke ideeën hebben, die zijn altijd welkom!**

**Xoxo BiteMe33**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Jij. Gaat. Nu. Edward. Halen." Ik wist zelf al niet eens meer of ik nu schreeuwde of niet. De pijn die ik voelde was ondraagbaar.

"Bella, rustig aan. Ik krijg Edward niet te pakken. We gaan nu naar de auto en dan breng ik je naar het ziekenhuis." Alice stond naast mijn bed met in haar ene hand haar telefoon en in haar andere hand een nat washandje. Alice was zo lief geweest om vorige week hierheen te komen. Ze wilde graag het huis zien en ze wilde er zijn mocht ik bevallen. Ik kon haar verzekeren dat ik aan het bevallen was.

Ik probeerde rechtop te zitten, maar het was onmogelijk. De pijn in mijn buik was te erg. Ik kon het gewoon niet. Als dit weeën waren, dan wilde ik nooit meer een kind. Nooit meer. Ik lag al een uur op bed. De weeën waren begonnen en in een uur tijd waren ze heftiger en heftiger geworden.

"Tijdens yoga heb ik niet geleerd om hier mee om te gaan! Alice, het doet zo'n pijn!" Ik schreeuwde het uit. Ik had Edward nodig. Ik kon me niet verplaatsen, er moest een dokter komen.

"Bel je vader!" Schreeuwde ik.

Alice liep de kamer uit en ik hoorde haar bellen in de andere kamer. Twee weken geleden waren we verhuist. Dit huis was fantastisch, meer dan ik ooit had durven dromen. Samen met Edward in dit grote huis was geweldig. We konden allebei niet wachten tot die kleine er zou zijn. Maar dit was te vroeg, ik moest nog twee weken.

"Carlisle en Esmé komen eraan." Zei Alice.

"IK WIL EDWARD!" Het leek wel of ik alleen nog maar kon schreeuwen. Ik zou mijn excuses later aan Alice aanbieden. Nu had ik andere dingen aan mijn hoofd. Ik moest dit kleine meisje op de wereld zetten, maar hoe? Vertel me in godsnaam hoe?

Een hevige pijn schoot door mijn buik. Dit kon niet goed zijn. Dit voelde anders dan de weeën die ik ervoor had gehad. Mijn buik leek zich wel binnenstebuiten te keren. Ik snapte dat ze er graag uit wilde, maar waarom op deze manier? Mijn rug leek zich in tweeën te splijten, ik kon mijn benen niet eens meer voelen en het zweet druppelde in straaltjes van mijn hoofd. Ik hield de randen van het bed stevig vast met mijn handen, ik geloof dat ik zelfs mijn handen niet meer voelde. Dat bevallen zeer deed was een understatement.

"Bevallen is onderschat, ik hoop dat je dat weet Alice. Begin er nooit aan!"

Alice depte met het koude washandje mijn voorhoofd af. Op dat moment begon haar telefoon te rinkelen en liep ze weer naar de andere kamer.

Ik rolde op mijn zij en probeerde mijn benen zo hoog mogelijk op te trekken. Misschien zou dat de pijn verlichten. Ik hield mijn buik stevig vast en probeerde de pijn weg te ademen en denken. Maar niets hielp. De pijn werd elke minuut erger en erger. Waar was Edward? Hij moest me komen helpen, verlossen uit deze misère. Ik wilde zo graag mijn dochter in mijn armen sluiten, maar dit was teveel.

Ik hoorde Alice weer de kamer inlopen, voordat ze bij me was hoorde ik haar schrikken. Ik probeerde me om te draaien, maar er schoot een andere pijnscheut door mijn lichaam en ik gilde het uit.

"Bella, luister naar me. Je hebt bloed verloren. Carlisle komt eraan, maar ik bel nu 119. Blijf liggen zoals je ligt." Hoorde ik Alice zeggen, maar alles was een waas. Ik voelde alleen nog maar heel erg veel pijn.

Ik moest Edward hebben. "Edward…" mompelde ik uit voordat ik weer begon te gillen van de pijn.

Op dat moment voelde ik twee koude handen op mijn buik en twee warme handen op mijn gezicht. Ik probeerde mijn ogen open te doen, maar ik kon het niet. Ik had teveel pijn.

"ssh maar lieverd." Hoorde ik Emsé op de achtergrond zeggen. Gelukkig Carlisle was hier. Hij zou me uit mijn leiden verlossen.

"Carlisle, je moet…" mompelde ik. Ik kon zelfs niet meer praten van de pijn.

"Bella, luister goed naar me." Zei Carlisle. Ik mompelde wat en draaide mijn hoofd weg.

"Bella, je moet goed naar me luisteren." Zei hij ferm. "We draaien je weer op je rug. Dat zal pijn doen. Maar je moet op je rug liggen." Zei hij op het moment dat ik drie paar handen om mijn lichaam voelde, ik hoefde zelf niets te doen. Voordat ik het wist lag ik weer op mijn rug. Het deed inderdaad pijn. Ik gilde.

"Bella, ik ga je nu onderzoeken. Je moet doen wat ik zeg." Ik voelde dat Carlisle me aan het onderzoeken was. Het maakte me allemaal niet meer uit. Deze pijn moest over zijn.

"Edward…" Was het enige wat ik uit kon brengen. Waar was hij? Ik heb hem nodig.

"Bella?" Ik hoorde zijn stem in de verte. Dit keer kon ik wel mijn ogen openen. Ik zag Edward in de deuropening. Zo wit als een lijk. Hij stond stil en keek vol afschuw naar wat er zich afspeelde.

De tranen sprongen in mijn ogen, zowel van de pijn en het feit dat ik hem verafschuwde. Er schoot weer een hevige pijnscheut door mijn buik. Opnieuw gilde ik het uit. Maar nu stond Edward bij me. Hij pakte mijn hand en legde zijn andere hand op mijn hoofd.

"Bella, ik hou van je. Je kan het. Ik kan je niet kwijtraken! Blijf alsjeblieft mij me." Zei hij.

"Waarom…" Ik kon niet normaal praten. Ik gromde het meer. "kwijtraken?"

"Niets lieverd, het komt wel goed." Zei hij. Ik keek in zijn groene ogen. De enige die mij door deze ellende heen zouden helpen. Op dat moment keek ik naar Carlisle.

Wat ik zag was vreselijk. Zijn handen zaten onder het bloed. Mijn benen waren rood van al het bloed. De witte lakens van het bed waren doordrenkt met bloed. Nu kon ik het ook ruiken. Bloed. Ik voelde nog een hevige pijnscheut door mijn lichaam trekken.

"Bella, nee, blijf bij me!" Hoorde ik Edward schreeuwen. Maar ik kon het niet. Ik kon het gewoon niet. Er was teveel pijn. Alles werd zwart.

Ik voelde niets. Geen pijn. Geen lichaam. Geen baby.

"Ja, maar hoe moet ik dat doen dan?" Ik hoorde Edward's stem, heel ver weg.

Ik lag op een bed, dat kon ik wel voelen. Ik voelde me slap. Ik wilde mijn ogen nog even niet open doen. Ik wilde even slapen. Ik was zo moe. Ik voelde langzaam de pijn omhoog komen. Ik wist wel dat ik meer pijn had gehad. Ik kon het voelen. Mijn benen deden zeer, net alsof ik in elkaar getrapt was. Mijn armen voelden slap. Mijn buik voelde leeg. _Mijn buik! Mijn baby!_

Mijn ogen vlogen open. "Waar is ze? Is ze veilig? Waar is ze?"

Ik keek de kamer rond. Ik was niet thuis. Ik denk dat het een ziekenhuiskamer was, te zien aan de muren.

Edward stond aan het voeteneinde met een klein propje in zijn armen. Hij hield ongemakkelijk een flesje vast. "Bella." Zuchte hij. Hij liep gelijk naar mij toe.

"Bella, hoe voel je je?" vroeg hij bezorgd.

"Net alsof ik de Kilimanjaro heb beklommen. Waar is ze?" vroeg ik opnieuw.

Edward moest lachen. Hij keek me aan en het enige dat ik zag was liefde.

Hij boog zich over het bed en liet het kleine propje in mijn handen glijden. "Mag ik je voorstellen aan je dochter."

Ik hield haar stevig vast, bang dat ik haar zou laten vallen. Ik herkende haar gelijk. Zij was het inderdaad. Onze dochter.

"Ze moet haar flesje krijgen." Edward gaf mij het flesje en ik begon haar de fles te geven.

"Edward, wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ik toen onze dochter lag te slapen. Ik was ook moe, maar ik moest eerst weten wat er was gebeurd.

"Je hebt veel bloed verloren. We moesten je zo snel mogelijk naar het ziekenhuis brengen. Maar we konden je niet verplaatsen op die manier." Ik kon de pijn in zijn stem horen. Hij greep naar zijn haar en keek me aan. "Ik dacht dat ik je kwijt zou raken Bella. Ik kan niet zonder jou leven. Je mag me niet in de steek laten."

"Ik beloof dat ik altijd bij je zal blijven. Als jij ook bij mij blijft." Zei ik plechtig.

"Ik zou niet eens bij je weg kunnen, dat doet teveel pijn." Hij kuste me.

"Edward, hoe is het verder gegaan dan?" Ik moest weten wat er was gebeurd.

"Omdat je al een tijdje weeën had was ze klaar om eruit te komen. Misschien vind je het een beetje gruwelijk idee. Maar haar hoofdje kwam er al uit. Carlisle heeft aan haar hoofdje getrokken en Esmé heeft op je buik gedrukt." Ik keek me bezorgd aan.

"Oké, dat is inderdaad wel een beetje gruwelijk ja. Maar is alles goed met haar?" vroeg ik bezorgd.

"Ja, ze is het mooiste gezondste baby'tje wat ik ooit heb gezien. Ze is zo mooi…" Edward ratelde door over hoe mooi hij haar vond. Dat ze zulke mooie roze lippen had, die zo mooi pasten bij haar rode wangen.

Terwijl hij doorging met zijn betoog over de schoonheid van onze dochter kon ik alleen maar kijken naar het kleine wondertje dat in het wiegje lag te slapen. Ondanks alle monitoren, het infuus met medicijnen en de zak bloed die aan mijn lichaam waren gekoppeld was ik de gelukkigste vrouw op de wereld. Ik had de mooiste dochter en de mooiste man.

"Edward. Hoe moeten we haar noemen? Ik vind Olivia nog steeds niks." Zei ik toen hij uitgesproken was.

"Oké, ik heb eens grondig over nagedacht. Je mag het gek vinden maar ik vind het mooi." Begon hij. "Esmé is mijn moeder, Renee is jou moeder. Allebei hebben ze ervoor gezorgd dat wij dit mooie meisje op de wereld konden zetten. Dus wat denk je van Renesmee? Klink gek hè?" Hij keek me vragend aan.

"Oké, ik vind het een hele mooi naam. Maar denk je niet dat ze daar een beetje mee gepest gaat worden? Ik heb er ook over nagedacht." Zei ik.

"Hmm, misschien heb je wel gelijk. We kunnen die naam ook gebruiken als tweede naam? Waar zat jij aan te denken?" vroeg hij.

"Oké, Alice heeft me er echt doorheen gesleept terwijl jij ergens uithing. God mag weten waar trouwens, dat verhaal wil ik ook nog horen! Maar, Alice heeft me dus heel goed geholpen. Wat dacht je van Alicia Renesmee Cullen? Of denk je dat het gek is om onze dochter naar jou zus te vernoemen?"

Hij keek me aan en kuste me. Kon ik hier uit opmaken dat hij het een mooie naam vond?

"Prachtig! Ik denk dat Alice het wel leuk zal vinden!" zei hij.

"Wat zal ik wel leuk vinden?" Vroeg Alice vanuit de deuropening. Ik had Alice nog niet gezien sinds ik wakker was geworden. Er waren al verschillende doctoren en zuster langsgekomen om mij te controleren.

"Alice! Kom hier!" Ik stak mijn armen uit, verlangend naar een knuffel van mijn beste vriendin.

"Oh Bella, ik ben zo blij dat alles goed met je gaat. Ik ben de hele middag bij jullie thuis geweest om de boel op te ruimen, daar kon ik niet eerder komen! Het spijt me zo dat ik je niet eerder naar het ziekenhuis heb gebracht. Hoe voel je je?" Alice ratelde altijd, ik denk dat ze niet eens normaal kan praten.

"Alice, het gaat prima met mij. Ik wil mijn excuses aanbieden omdat ik zo tegen je geschreeuwd heb! Sorry voor het schreeuwen en gillen." Zei ik.

"Bella, als jij nog een keer sorry zegt voor het schreeuwen dat geef ik je een klap. Je was aan het bevallen. Ik vond het niet erg dat je schreeuwde." Alice gaf me nog een knuffel.

"Zo en dan nu mijn kleine nichtje. O, ze is alweer gegroeid!" Alice stond boven het wiegje te kijken naar haar nichtje.

"Alice, ze kan niet gegroeid zijn in die paar uur tijd." Zei Edward.

Edward pakte kleine Alicia uit haar wiegje. Ze werd niet wakker.

"Lieve Alice, mag ik je even voorstellen aan je kleine nichtje Alicia Renesmee Cullen." Hij gaf Alicia aan Alice. Alice wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. Dat gebeurde niet vaak.

"We hebben besloten haar naar jou te vernoemen omdat we je zo geweldig vinden!" zei ik.

Alice gaf ons beide een kus en zei dat ze het inderdaad heel erg leuk vond.

Die nacht sliep Edward bij mij in bed. Naast ons sliep onze mooie dochter.


End file.
